El Camino a ser un Maestro Pokémon: Arco de Kanto
by Lord Razor
Summary: Únete a Ash en su viaje para ser un Maestro Pokémon. Acompañado por Serena, viajará a muchas regiones diferentes en su búsqueda para ser el mejor y conocer a increíbles amigos y Pokémon en el camino. (Presenta ciertos aspectos AU así como a un Ash un poco más maduro e inteligente. Amourshipping). Traducción del original de FanaticLAguy06.
1. El Campamento de Verano de Pueblo Paleta

El Camino a ser un Maestro Pokémon

Escrito por FanaticLAguy06, traducido por

LordRazor con la debida autorización del autor original.

Nota del traductor al final del capítulo.

Disclaimer: Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GameFreak. Todos los derechos reservados.

Prologo

* * *

El camino a ser un Maestro Pokémon no es sencillo. Es extremadamente demandante y se encuentra lleno de peligros. Lleno de espesos y oscuros bosques, traicioneras montañas por escalar y áridos desiertos que parecen no tener fin. Además de la existencia misma de los Pokémon. Criaturas impresionantes, aunque peligrosas en igual medida sin la manipulación adecuada. Algunos son capaces de liberar grandes cantidades de electricidad de su cuerpo, otros pueden expulsar flamas de sus extrañas capaces de derretir la roca misma. Algunos incluso pueden controlar la tierra y el océano mismos. Sí, el camino para convertirse en un Maestro Pokémon es, en definitiva, difícil. Muchos de los entrenadores que aspiran a este objetivo en su viaje no son capaces de lograrlo y se ven forzados a rendirse.

Sin embargo, el viaje para convertirse en un Maestro Pokémon es la más increíble y plena travesía que alguien podría pedir. Las amistades y, en ocasiones, rivalidades formadas con otros entrenadores, además de los lazos formados con los Pokémon es un obsequio que no tiene comparación alguna. Aquellos entrenadores que tengan éxito en el Mundo Pokémon serán recompensados con una inolvidable experiencia.

Dos de esos entrenadores experimentaron por si mismos las experiencias más gratificantes, así como las peores adversidades durante toda su aventura. Empezaron al igual que muchos, como dos jóvenes comunes en un pequeño pueblo. Poco sabían ellos que sus destinos intervendrían afectando no solo su futuro, sino el futuro del mundo en sí. Llena de peligros, pero también de maravillosos recuerdos, estos entrenadores tuvieron una aventura como ninguna otra. Uno se podría preguntar.

¿Valió la pena a pesar de todos los peligros por los que pasaron?

Absolutamente.

Después de todo, esta es la historia de Ash Ketchum y Serena Gabena.

* * *

Capítulo 1: El Campamento de Verano de Pueblo Paleta

Era un día cálido y soleado en Pueblo Paleta, no había una sola nube en el cielo. Era el día perfecto para el campamento de verano. Un grupo de niños se encontraban de pie uno al lado del otro en una sola línea, todos ansiosos por la siguiente actividad. La búsqueda del tesoro, una de las actividades más esperadas por todos en el campamento.

Un chico de cabello color azabache y ojos marrón claro de siete años de edad se encontraba entre los más ansiosos del grupo. Se llamaba Ash Ketchum. Ash era un niño muy amable, así como un poco terco. Le encantaba explorar y salir de aventuras, razón por la cual le encantaban las búsquedas del tesoro. Siempre se aseguraba de poner a sus amigos y familiares, antes que nada. Su sueño era convertirse en un Maestro Pokémon. En cuanto cumpliera diez años, comenzaría su viaje y ganaría todas las medallas de la región Kanto, y luego ganaría la Liga Pokémon. Después, se encargaría de conquistar otras regiones y desafiar a la Elite Cuatro, los mejores entrenadores de cada región del mundo. Estaba decidido a convertirse en una leyenda.

Otro chico del grupo era un poco más alto que Ash y tenía la boca curvada en una sonrisa confiada. Se llamaba Gary Oak. También tenía ojos marrones y un cabello castaño grande y puntiagudo que se extendía por todas partes. Su abuelo era el famoso Profesor Pokémon de la región, quien fue considerado la máxima autoridad en Pokémon. Debido a esto, Gary había crecido hasta tener una actitud muy arrogante y le encantaba presumir de ello frente a los demás niños, particularmente frente a Ash. Habían sido rivales durante mucho tiempo y siempre estaban compitiendo. Al igual que Ash, el sueño de Gary era ser un Maestro Pokémon tan pronto como fuera mayor. Quería destruir a cualquier otro entrenador que se cruzara en su camino y ganar aún más fama que su abuelo.

También había una niña que estaba muy emocionada por la actividad. Se llamaba Leaf Green. Tenía los ojos marrones y el largo cabello castaño que le caía por la espalda. Leaf era una chica muy enérgica y alegre que disfrutaba haciendo amistad con todos, Pokémon y personas por igual. Por esta razón era una de las niñas más queridas en Pueblo Paleta. A pesar de esto, a veces podía llegar a ser una bocazas. Ella y Ash eran buenos amigos y disfrutaban explorando y jugando juntos. Incluso se las arregló para llevarse bien con el arrogante de Gary en ciertas ocasiones, aunque no eran tan cercanos como ella y Ash. A diferencia de Ash y Gary, sin embargo, ella no tenía ningún interés en ser un Maestro Pokémon. Su amor por los Pokémon y su exploración la inspiraron a querer completar la Pokedex y obtener información completa sobre cada tipo de Pokémon existente.

Sin embargo, había otra niña en el grupo que no estaba muy emocionada por la búsqueda. Se llamaba Serena Gabena. Tenía los ojos azules y el cabello color miel hasta los hombros, aunque la mayor parte estaba cubierta por el sombrero de paja que llevaba puesto. Ella era nueva en Pueblo Paleta y se había mudado allí hace solo unas semanas. Su madre la había enviado al campamento con la esperanza de que pudiera hacer algunos amigos allí, pero Serena era demasiado tímida para hablar con alguien. Leaf había intentado iniciar una conversación con Serena en varias ocasiones, pero ni siquiera ella pudo obtener muchas respuestas de la pelimiel. A diferencia de Ash, Gary y Leaf, Serena no tenía un objetivo claro en mente. Su madre había sido una famosa corredora de Rhyhorn en el pasado, pero ahora estaba retirada. Serena solo necesitó montar unas pocas veces el Rhyhorn de su madre para decidir que no quería seguir los pasos de ella. Siempre la derribaban en los primeros segundos. Entonces ¿qué podía hacer ella?

―Je, esto va a ser pan comido. Todos saben que voy a ganar. ―Dijo Gary en un tono arrogante, haciendo que los otros niños lo miraran.

―Oh, sí, Gary. ¡Es posible que nos hayas vencido en algunos de los otros eventos, pero esta vez no ganarás! ¡No puedo esperar a ver esa sonrisa desaparecer de tu cara! ― Le gruño Ash con fastidio.

Esto hizo que la atención de Gary se dirigiera a Ash. Leaf suspiró frustrada y negó con la cabeza. Aquí venia otra de sus discusiones. Ni siquiera se molestó por intentar detenerlos. Una pelea entre Gary y Ash era algo cotidiano.

―Oh, sí, ¿Ash? Todos aquí saben que eres un perdedor. ¿Por qué no vuelves a tu cabaña y te sientas a esperar? Te ahorrará la vergüenza de perder conmigo otra vez. ―Respondió Gary. Había pocas cosas en el mundo que podían enojar a Ash, pero Gary Oak era uno de ellos.

―Solo espera, Gary. ¡Voy a ganar esta vez, y luego también te ganaré en todo lo demás!

Luego, ambos golpearon sus cabezas una con la otra y gruñeron el uno al otro, desafiando en silencio al otro para que cediera primero. Leaf solamente rodo los ojos mientras algunos de los otros niños comenzaron a formar un círculo alrededor de los dos, ansiosos por ver la pelea. Serena estaba fuera del círculo y solo observaba en silencio.

Fue entonces cuando el consejero del campamento decidió intervenir. ―Está bien. Está bien. Sepárense ustedes dos. No quieren que tenga que llamar a sus padres, ¿verdad? ―Los reprocho con una mirada desaprobatoria.

Ambos se miraron por una última vez antes de regresar a sus respectivos lugares en la fila. Las orejas de Ash ardieron cuando se paró al lado de Leaf. Podía sentir como ella lo estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido, y Ash sabía que se había dejado llevar gracias a Gary de nuevo.

Leaf se inclinó levemente hacia Ash y le susurró: ―Ash, eres uno de los chicos más agradables que conozco. No deberías dejar que Gary te atrape así en su juego. Sabes que solo está tratando de hacerte enojar.

Ash suspiró. ―Gracias, Leaf, es solo que desearía poder vencer a Gary en algo para demostrar que no es tan bueno como cree que es.

* * *

―Muy bien, ¿todos entienden las reglas? ―Preguntó el consejero del campamento, recibiendo un asentimiento de todos los niños. ―Recuerden, no hagan equipos. Deben hacer esto solos. Habrá consejeros en varios puntos del campamento para asegurarse de que no se pierdan. El primero en encontrar todos los artículos será declarado él ganador de la búsqueda del tesoro. Y recuerden, ¡Lo más importante es divertirse! ¿Están listos?

A todos los niños se les entregó una canasta y la lista de cosas a encontrar. Ash, Gary, Leaf y los otros niños tenían una expresión que reflejaba determinación pura en sus rostros, todos excepto Serena. Le dio una mirada insegura a la lista, revisándolas en su mente. ¿Cómo podría tener éxito en este evento? Esto requería que buscara en todo el campamento. Sin embargo, apenas conocía el camino demarcado. Serena pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo a solas en las cabañas. Apenas y había quedado entre los demás. Ella ni siquiera quería venir a este campamento en primer lugar.

―¿Estás emocionada por esto? ―Le preguntó de repente el azabache a Serena. Serena casi saltó sorprendida por la voz de Ash. Lentamente se giró y vio que él le estaba dando una brillante sonrisa. La chica de cabello rubio claro apartó sus ojos de Ash y tímidamente escondió su rostro. Excelente. Otra persona intentaba ser amable con ella, pero allí estaba ella, sin siquiera intentar continuar la conversación. A pesar de eso, al final no pudo evitar pensar que el chico tenía una bonita sonrisa.

Sin comprender la timidez de Serena, Ash se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia el consejero.

―¡En sus marcas, listos, fuera! ―gritó el consejero del campamento mientras levantaba el puño en el aire. Al instante todos los niños corrieron en distintas direcciones, decididos a vencer al resto en la búsqueda del tesoro.

Bueno, casi todos.

Serena observó a todos alejarse en diferentes direcciones. Le dio una última mirada a la lista antes de suspirar. El consejero del campamento notó la duda en Serena y se acercó a ella. Luego se inclinó para estar más nivelado con ella.

―¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ―Le preguntó.

Serena observo a la cara preocupada del consejero. Estaba considerando seriamente preguntarle si estaría bien saltarse este evento. Ella ya sabía que no iba a ganar. ¡Tendría suerte si encontraba algo! Aun así, Serena dudaba que el consejero del campamento la dejara saltarse el evento a menos que estuviera enferma o herida, y ese no era ninguno de los casos. En cambio, Serena se cubrió la cara con el sombrero de paja y se puso roja como la remolacha.

―Estoy... bien. ―, susurró apenas lo suficientemente alto para escucharse.

Con eso, Serena colocó el mapa de la búsqueda en su cesta y se alejó caminando lentamente. Pensó que probablemente podría encontrar un buen lugar en el bosque y sentarse junto a un árbol hasta que los consejeros del campamento anunciaran que los eventos habían terminado. Aun así, si hacía eso, se vería silenciosa y patética si los otros niños descubrieran que no coleccionaba nada, y lo último que ella quería era llamar la atención de esa manera. Excelente. Parecía que iba a tener que hacer esta búsqueda del tesoro, lo quisiera o no.

* * *

Serena se encontraba caminando sola por el bosque al lado del campamento. Ya habían pasado veinte minutos en la búsqueda del tesoro, y ella solo había encontrado un par de artículos de la lista. Entonces dejó escapar un suspiro. Esperaba que al menos pudiera superar este evento. Sería el último importante en el campamento ya que era el último día, y todavía no había hecho un solo amigo. Aparte de Leaf y Ash, hasta ahora nadie había intentado realmente hablar con ella. Odiaba ser la niña nueva y deseaba no ser tan tímida para poder hacer nuevos amigos.

En ese momento escuchó un ruido proveniente de un arbusto. Se detuvo y miró al mismo. ―Umm, ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? ―preguntó tímidamente.

No obtuvo respuesta.

―¿Hola? ―intento una vez más.

Todavía no hubo respuesta. Serena lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia el arbusto y estaba a punto de echar un vistazo cuando, de repente, un Poliwag saltó del arbusto con un grito. Serena estaba tan sorprendida que tropezó y cayó hacia atrás, dejando caer su lista y la canasta de artículos. Su rodilla golpeó contra el tronco de un árbol con bastante fuerza en su camino hacia abajo.

―¡Owww! ―Serena sollozó mientras caía pesadamente al suelo.

El Poliwag solo la miró por un momento antes de meterse en otra parte del bosque. Serena se raspó seriamente la rodilla cuando cayó, y realmente le dolía. Ni siquiera podía ponerse en pie. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a llorar. ¿Dónde estaban los consejeros del campamento? Se suponía que debían estar en cada área. Serena sabía que algo así iba a suceder.

―Ni siquiera quería venir al campamento en primer lugar, ―Gimió entre lágrimas. ―Que alguien me ayude por favor. ¡Mamáaa!

Justo entonces, escuchó más movimientos en los arbustos. Esperaba que fuera uno de los consejeros, pero, ¿Y si no era así? ¿Y si fuera otro Pokémon, solo que más peligroso que un Poliwag? Serena miró temerosamente al arbusto hasta que un chico de cabello negro emergió de él. Suspiró aliviada porque solo era uno de los campistas. No habían sido presentados formalmente, pero ella creía que su nombre era Ash Ketchum, el chico que intentó hablar con ella justo antes de que comenzara el evento. Todavía estaba claramente buscando artículos en la búsqueda del tesoro.

―Hmm, ¿Dónde está? ―Murmuró Ash para sí mismo. Entonces cayo en cuenta de la presencia de Serena.

Entonces se acercó a la pelimiel y le dirigió una cálida sonrisa. ―Hola. Eres la chica de antes. ¡Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum! ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

―S-soy Serena. ―Dijo tímidamente. Ash le dijo su nombre, así que pensó que era cortés hacer lo mismo a pesar de que todavía no tenía confianza con él.

―¿Por qué estás en el suelo, Serena? ―preguntó de manera inocente el azabache.

―Me caí y ahora me duele la pierna. ―Respondió Serena, haciendo una mueca debido al dolor.

―Está bien. Te ayudaré. ―Dijo Ash mientras dejaba sus cosas.

Luego se inclinó y sacó un paño azul del bolsillo de sus pantalones cortos. Serena lo observó mientras él comenzaba a atar la tela sobre su pierna. Serena parpadeó sorprendida mientras veía a Ash asegurar la tela. ¿En realidad la estaba ayudando?

―_Esto es muy amable de su parte_ ―Pensó Serena para sí misma. Ash podría haber corrido a buscar ayuda, lo que la habría dejado sola de nuevo, pero él mismo estaba previniendo que la herida empeorara.

Una vez que Ash terminó, comenzó a mover sus manos sobre la herida. ―Diré un amuleto de buena suerte muy rápido. ¡Dolor, dolor, vete ya! ―Entonó cómicamente de manera mística.

A pesar de lo tonto que sonaba, Serena creyó que era realmente dulce. Serena vio a Ash sonriéndole, y Serena le devolvió a Ash una pequeña sonrisa. La joven incluso sintió un ligero tinte rojo en sus mejillas. Ella apartó la vista rápidamente para que él no se diera cuenta.

―Gracias Ash. ―Dijo Serena con un tono sumamente agradecido.

―No hay problema. ¿Puedes pararte? ―Ash le preguntó.

Luego comenzó a intentarlo, pero el dolor la obligó a retroceder. ―¡No sirve de nada! ¡Me duele mucho la pierna! ―le dijo mientras lloriqueaba.

―¡Nunca te rindas hasta el final! ―Ash le dijo mientras se levantaba y le ofrecía su mano.

Serena miró el gesto abierto por un momento antes de deslizar lentamente su mano en la de Ash. Luego el azabache dio un fuerte tirón a Serena para ponerla de pie, pero terminó tirando un poco demasiado fuerte. Esto causó que Serena cayera contra Ash. Parecía que se estuvieran abrazando. Serena quedó totalmente sorprendida por un momento mientras se apoyaba contra Ash y sentía que sus mejillas se enrojecían nuevamente. Luego se apartó y miró a Ash con los ojos muy abiertos. Él no pareció darse cuenta del tipo de estado en el que se encontraban y en cambio le dio a Serena una sonrisa brillante.

―¡Lo hiciste! ―Dijo Ash felizmente antes de sonreírle nuevamente. ―Vamos. Regresemos al campamento.

Con eso, comenzó a guiar a Serena de la mano a través del bosque. Serena se dio la vuelta y notó que la canasta de artículos de Ash y los suyos estaban todavía detrás de ellos.

―¿Pero qué hay de tus cosas para la búsqueda del tesoro? ―Serena preguntó.

―Eso no importa en este momento. Lo que importa es llevarte de regreso a salvo. ―Le respondió Ash con una sonrisa mientras continuaba guiándola de la mano.

Serena continuó siguiendo silenciosamente a Ash fuera del bosque. Estaba siendo tan amable con ella, y ni siquiera se conocían. Primero, él le atendió la herida, la ayudó a ponerse de pie y estaba abandonando por completo la búsqueda del tesoro para asegurarse de salir del bosque con seguridad. Serena diría que probablemente era el chico más amable que había conocido.

―Entonces, ¿Vives en Pueblo Paleta? ―Ash le preguntó.

―Sí. Mi madre y yo acabamos de mudarnos aquí hace unas semanas. ―Respondió la pelimiel.

―¡Bueno, eso es genial! ¡Una vez que termine el campamento, puedo ir a verte a tu casa y podemos jugar juntos! ¡También te presentaré a algunos de mis amigos! ―Respondió el azabache con entusiasmo.

¿Qué? ¿En realidad estaba dispuesto a hacer eso?

―Eso sería realmente agradable. Gracias Ash. ―Dijo Serena y finalmente logró una sonrisa genuina. Estaba tan sorprendida de lo amable que era Ash. Incluso se ofreció a ir a verla una vez que terminara el campamento y ser su amigo.

¡Ten lo por seguro! ¡Oye! ¡Mira! ¡Hemos llegado al final del bosque! Te llevaremos a la oficina de la enfermera para asegurarnos de que estás bien. ―Dijo Ash mientras señalaba la salida. Luego salieron juntos del bosque, aun tomados de la mano.

* * *

No fue ninguna sorpresa para nadie que Gary Oak se hubiera convertido en el ganador de la búsqueda del tesoro. No perdió el tiempo para alardear ante todos sobre cómo sabía que ganaría y que era el mejor de todos, especialmente con Ash. Normalmente, Ash se habría enojado y le habría respondido a Gary, pero en este momento, las burlas de Gary no le molestaban. Estaba contento de haber podido ayudar a Serena cuando ella estaba en problemas.

_XXX_

―_Señorita enfermera ¿Cómo está ella? __―__Preguntó Ash después de que la enfermera había examinado la herida de Serena._

_La enfermera se volvió hacia Ash y le dio una sonrisa. Serena estaba sentada en una silla con la pierna ya con un vendaje más apropiado._

―_E__lla estará bien, jovencito. Fue solo un rasguño y sanará por completo en unos días. __―__Le respondió amablemente la enfermera. __―__Fuiste muy inteligente al atar esa tela alrededor de su raspado hasta que pudieras obtener ayuda para ella. Ella debe tener suerte de tener un amigo como tú._

―_¡Eso es genial! __―__Exclamó Ash y se volvió hacia Serena. __―__Mira, la enfermera dijo que estarías bien. ¡Te sentirás genial de nuevo en poco tiempo!_

―_S-sí. Eso es genial. __―__Respondió Serena, sintiendo el rojo volver a sus mejillas. ¿Por qué seguía tan nerviosa alrededor de Ash?_

―_¡Oh, no! Serena, tu cara se está poniendo roja. No tienes fiebre, ¿verdad? __―__Ash preguntó con preocupación. Esto causó que Serena se pusiera aún más roja de lo que ya estaba._

_La enfermera, sin embargo, solo pudo reír un poco. Conocía una cara avergonzada cuando la veía, como no quería que Serena se sintiera más incómoda, vino al rescate._

―_No te preocupes, Ash. Serena no tiene fiebre en absoluto. ¡Ella estará muy bien! ¿Por qué no esperas afuera mientras termino aquí? __―__Le dijo con una sonrisa._

―_Está bien. __―__Respondió Ash mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía hacia la puerta. Antes de irse, se volvió hacia Serena y le dio un pulgar en alto. __―__¡Oye, Serena! ¡Juguemos juntos muy pronto!_

_Con eso, salió de la oficina de la enfermera, dejando a solas a ella y a Serena. Serena todavía tenía el pañito azul que Ash le había dado y la acercó a su pecho. Mientras observaba al jovencito irse, sintió una ola de tristeza sobre ella. Esperaba poder volver a ver a Ash muy pronto._

_XXX_

―¡Oye, Ash! ¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Te vencí de nuevo! ―Exclamó Gary mientras trataba de sacar algún tipo de reacción de Ash. Él azabache, sin embargo, no estaba dando ningún indicio de mala cara o enojó como de costumbre. En cambio, para sorpresa de Gary, Ash le dio una sonrisa.

―Muy bien, Gary. Buen trabajo. Me ganaste esta vez, pero solo espera hasta la próxima. ―Respondió Ash.

Gary solo miró a Ash atónito. ¿Qué? ¡¿Ash realmente estaba ignorando sus burlas?! ¿A qué estaba jugando? Examinó la cara de Ash por un momento mientras trataba de encontrar algún tipo de ira o celos. No había nada de eso, solo neutralidad. Esto dejó a Gary extremadamente confundido. No tenía más remedio que rendirse en tratar de burlarse de Ash por ahora.

― Hmph, perdedor. ―Murmuró por lo bajo mientras se alejaba con las manos en los bolsillos.

Viendo esto, Leaf se dirigió hacia Ash. ―Wow, Ash. Nunca te había visto manejar las burlas de Gary de esa manera. ―Dijo con cierto orgullo y aprobación.

―Sí. Supongo que estoy feliz porque pude ayudar a alguien y hacer una amiga hoy. ―Respondió Ash.

―¿En serio? ¿Y quién es? ―Le preguntó con curiosidad.

―Se llama Serena. Se había lastimado la pierna durante la búsqueda del tesoro. La encontré y la ayudé a regresar. Resulta que ella también vive en Pueblo Paleta. ―Le dijo Ash.

―Oh, sí. Recuerdo a Serena. ―Recordó Leaf. ―Traté de hablar con ella varias veces aquí en el campamento, pero ella nunca habló mucho.

―Sí. Tampoco me dijo mucho al principio. ―Respondió Ash. ―Una vez que la ayudé, pudimos hablar un poco. ¡Creo que es realmente agradable!

Leaf luego le sonrió a Ash y se rio levemente. ―¡Heehee! ¡Eso es siempre lo que me ha gustado de ti, Ash! ¡Puedes preocuparte por los demás y llevarte bien con cualquiera! Bueno, excepto por Gary. ¡Creo que serás un gran Entrenador Pokémon en el futuro!

―¡Gracias, Leaf! ¡Voy a gritarlo ahora mismo! ―Respondió Ash y luego se volvió hacia el cielo. Se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y gritó: ―¡Cuidado, mundo! ¡Ash Ketchum viene antes de que te des cuenta! ¡Voy a ser el mejor Maestro Pokémon de la historia!

Poco sabía Ash que Serena lo estaba observando desde la ventana de la oficina de la enfermera y escuchó las palabras que había gritado. Entonces, ¿Quería ser un Entrenador Pokémon? La forma en que Ash dijo eso lo hizo sonar tan seguro y tan confidente de sí mismo. Hizo que Serena quisiera ser más como él. Era joven justo como ella y se acababan de conocer, pero ya estaba impactando mucho en su vida. Definitivamente quería conocerlo mejor.

―_Ash realmente es alguien interesante._ ―Pensó Serena para sí misma.

Tenía la sensación de que él sería una gran parte de su vida de ahora en adelante. Tal vez venir al campamento de verano no había sido tan malo, después de todo.

* * *

Nota de traductor:

Primeramente, a todos aquellos que llegaron hasta el final, gracias. Es la primera ocasión que traduzco una historia, por lo tanto, cualquier crítica constructiva relacionada a problemas gramaticales u ortográficos es bien recibida. Espero que la traducción sea de su agrado, ahora, debo aclarar varios puntos:

1) El rumbo de la historia ya esta totalmente definido, como traductor, no puedo cambiar absolutamente nada relacionado con ello.

2) Todos los puntos citados a continuación, fueron declarados por el autor original, no por mí.

_Es una historia que será un AU de las primeras series. Seguirá a un Ash más maduro e inteligente en su travesía para convertirse en un Maestro Pokémon. Dicho eso, no significa que solo por ser más inteligente no tomara malas decisiones al inicio de su viaje, ira progresando con el tiempo, esencialmente, sigue siendo Ash. Será acompañado por Serena, la cual tendrá su propia identidad. En cuanto a parejas, será una historia mayormente amourshipping, con pequeñas pistas a otras parejas. Las regiones por las cuales viajarán serán: Kanto, Islas Naranja, Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh. Con cada región separada en un fic y arco distinto, siguiendo el mismo hilo. El autor no hará las regiones de Unova y Kalos, debido a que planea que esta serie de fics terminen en cierto punto. Por lo tanto, Sinnoh será el punto final antes de ir a la, llamada así por su autor, "Historia Final". Ash y Serena serán acompañados por Brock y Misty._

3) Este primer arco de Kanto se encuentra terminado actualmente, cuenta con 62 capítulos, cuya longitud de cada uno es mucho mayor a este primero, los cuales iré traduciendo y subiendo apenas el tiempo me lo permita, por motivos de estudio y trabajo, prefiero no decir un tiempo estimado entre cada capítulo, pero espero que no sea demasiado. Saludos.


	2. Conociendo a los Iniciales

El Camino a ser un Maestro Pokémon

Escrito por FanaticLAguy06, traducido por LordRazor con la debida autorización del autor original.

Nota del traductor al final del capítulo.

Disclaimer: Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GameFreak. Todos los derechos reservados.

¡Hola a todos! Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a aquellos que empezaron a seguir la historia y la agregaron como favorita, desde un inicio sabía que eso sería difícil, que la historia llamara la atención, pero de verdad me alegra que a algunos les guste esta traducción. Espero que sigan disfrutando de ella tanto como yo disfruto traducir, de verdad le pongo todo mi esfuerzo para que sea una traducción de calidad más que aceptable. Una vez más agradecerles a todos, sin más ¡Disfruten!

* * *

Capítulo 2: Conociendo a los Iniciales

Era tarde por la noche en Pueblo Paleta. Las tiendas habían cerrado hace horas, y la mayoría de los habitantes ya habían ido a dormir con el fin de recuperar sus energías para el día siguiente. Los pocos sonidos que se podían escuchar en ese momento no eran suficientes para molestar a alguien en la pequeña comunidad rural. Todo estaba muy tranquilo y pacífico.

Sin embargo, todavía había una luz encendida en el pueblo. Se veía desde la ventana del segundo piso del dormitorio de una casa de dos pisos. Dicha habitación pertenecía a Ash Ketchum. Habían pasado tres años desde el campamento de verano de Pueblo Paleta. Ahora, tenía diez años de edad, y mañana sería el día en que finalmente comenzaría su viaje para ser un Maestro Pokémon. Ese era el único pensamiento que había rondado en su cabeza durante todo el día.

En ese preciso momento la televisión se encontraba encendida, mostrando una feroz batalla entre un Gengar y un Nidorino. Gengar era del tipo fantasma/veneno y era de color púrpura oscuro, su cara se mostraba con su característica sonrisa traviesa. Poseía unas protuberancias provenientes de su parte posterior que asemejaban a afiladas púas. Nidorino era un Pokémon tipo veneno, y su coloración era rosa oscuro y se parecía a un gran conejo. Además, tenía un gran y amenazante cuerno que sobresalía de su frente. Los Pokémon pertenecían a los conocidos miembros de la Elite Cuatro, Agatha y Bruno, respectivamente.

A pesar de la intensidad de la batalla, Ash no le estaba prestando mucha atención. Se encontraba demasiado concentrado en su viaje de mañana. Ese mismo día su madre acababa de comprarle ropa nueva para su viaje, la cual se estaba probando actualmente.

Consistía en una camisa negra de manga corta con un par de jeans azules. Sobre la camisa llevaba una chaqueta azul con mangas cortas blancas la cual llevaba sin cerrar. En sus manos tenía puestos un par de guantes negros sin dedos con bordes verdes. También llevaba su gorra rojo y blanco favorita. Era la gorra oficial de la Liga Pokémon, la cual afirmaba que tuvo que enviar alrededor de un millón de postales para ganarla, por lo cual tenía un valor muy especial para él.

―Muy bien. Mañana finalmente es el día. ―Se dijo Ash. ―Mi sueño de convertirme en un Maestro Pokémon por fin va a comenzar.

Luego, tomó su reloj despertador en forma de Poké Ball y lo sostuvo frente a él. ―¡Seré siempre el mejor, mejor que nadie más! Atraparlos es lo que yo..."

―¡Ash! ¡Hora de ir a la cama!

La repentina aparición de su madre, Delia Ketchum, en la puerta y su reproche en forma de grito sorprendieron tanto a Ash que arrojó el despertador al otro lado de la habitación. Por suerte, Delia lo atrapó en una pequeña muestra de grandes reflejos. Justo después este se abrió y reveló un Pidgey mecánico que empezó a trinar. La madre de Ash era una hermosa y esbelta mujer de treinta y tantos años, con bellos ojos marrones y cabello largo y castaño que estaba atado en una cola de caballo. Actualmente llevaba puesta su bata de dormir.

―Es tarde, Ash. ―Continuó Delia con el ceño fruncido y con un tono de reproche. ―Mañana es el día en que comienzas tu viaje. Necesitas descansar para no quedarte dormido y comenzar tarde.

―Lo sé, mamá. Es solo que estoy tan emocionado por mañana que no estoy cansado. Pero me iré a la cama muy pronto. Lo prometo. ―respondió Ash.

―Bien. Tienes diez minutos más, y luego quiero verte en la cama, jovencito. ―Le respondió su madre con ambas manos en las caderas. Luego, se acercó a la televisión y colocó el reloj Pidgey sobre este antes de cambiar de canal. ―Mientras tanto, al menos mira algo un poco más educativo.

Con eso, Delia salió de la habitación.

Ash volteo hacia la televisión. El nuevo canal que su madre había puesto presentaba al Profesor Oak discutiendo sobre los tres Pokémon iniciales de la región, los mismos que los entrenadores novatos podían elegir. Estos consistían en: Charmander, Bulbasaur y Squirtle. Los entrenadores solo pueden elegir uno al momento de iniciar su viaje, y cada uno tenía sus propias fortalezas y debilidades, las cuales servirían a los entrenadores de manera diferente según las distintas circunstancias que fueran a enfrentar.

―Para todos ustedes futuros entrenadores Pokémon. ―Comenzó el profesor Oak. ―Me gustaría presentarles a los Pokémon iniciales. Ellos son Bulbasaur, de tipo planta, Charmander, de tipo fuego, y Squirtle, de tipo agua. Uno de estos tres poderosos Pokémon los espera y será su leal compañero, pero recuerden, los Pokémon también son sus amigos. Quizás quieras elegir a Bulbasaur, cuyas hojas y enredaderas afiladas pueden atravesar el bosque más grueso. Quizás a Charmander, cuyo un cuerpo fuerte seguramente será útil en climas difíciles, o tal vez Squirtle sea más de tu agrado, que puede llevarte a través de cualquier cuerpo de agua.

―_Todos ellos lucen geniales. Será una elección realmente difícil._ ―Pensó Ash.

El azabache sabía que cualquiera que eligiera sería el mejor amigo que podría pedir. No podía esperar para conocer a su futuro compañero mañana.

* * *

En otra parte del pueblo, solo a unas pocas casas más abajo, una chica con cabello rubio miel ya estaba en la cama. Sin embargo, al igual que Ash, no podía conciliar el sueño. Era Serena Gabena. De aquella chica super tímida que era cuando se mudó a Pueblo Paleta ya no quedaba rastro. Después de todo, había logrado encajar bien en el grupo del pueblo en los últimos tres años.

Ella y Leaf se convirtieron en mejores amigas durante ese tiempo e hicieron todo tipo de cosas juntas, ya fuera desde ver películas, hablar de lo último en moda o cualquier cosa relacionada, e incluso discutir de quien era más despistado, si Gary o Ash. Usualmente concordaban en que era Ash. Serena valoraba mucho su amistad con Leaf porque había algunas cosas que una chica jamás podría discutir con un chico.

Serena y Gary fueron capaces de llevarse bien la mayor parte del tiempo, si bien a veces discutían, no era ni cerca de la misma intensidad o tan a menudo como lo hacían Gary y Ash. Esos dos todavía eran rivales feroces y competían en casi todo. Aunque Gary ya no era tan imbécil como solía ser e incluso llegaba a ser bastante agradable en ocasiones, no parecía que fuera a dejar de lado su actitud arrogante. Eso era exactamente lo que Serena, así como Ash y Leaf, no podían soportar de él.

Y entonces estaba Ash. Desde el día en que la había ayudado desinteresadamente en el campamento de verano, ella había desarrollado un enamoramiento secreto por el despistado azabache. Bueno, en realidad no era tan secreto, ya que la única persona que no parecía saberlo era el propio Ash.

Serena nunca había conocido a nadie tan amable como Ash Ketchum. Tal y como lo había prometido, había ido a jugar con ella después del campamento de verano y fue quien le presentó a Leaf y Gary adecuadamente. Ella y el azabache habían jugado juntos todo el tiempo y siempre se divirtieron mucho. Podía verlo durante solo un minuto y con eso ser feliz el resto del día. Él también había sido quien le regaló el sombrero que le encantaba usar ahora.

_XXX_

―_¡Feliz cumpleaños, Serena! ―Dijo Ash con una gran sonrisa mientras le entregaba el regalo._

_Era el décimo cumpleaños de Serena. Su madre, Grace, organizó una fiesta de cumpleaños en su casa e invitó a Ash, Leaf y Gary. Serena ya había abierto todos sus regalos, excepto los de Ash._

―_Gracias Ash. ―Respondió Serena agradecida mientras tomaba el regalo._

_Serena se sentó y comenzó a desenvolverlo. No podía esperar para ver lo que su enamorado le había regalado. Una vez que lo desenvolvió, pudo ver una caja de tamaño mediano. Abrió la misma, y dentro había un sombrero rosa con una franja horizontal negra que lo atravesaba y tenía un borde rosa._

―_De verdad espero que te guste. ―Mencionó el azabache con un poco de timidez y nerviosismo nada usual en él, mientras se frotaba la nuca. ―Sé que no soy muy bueno con la moda, pero vi ese sombrero en la tienda el otro día y pensé que te verías muy bien con él, así que..._

―_¡Oh, Ash! ¡Me encanta! ―Exclamó la pelimiel con mucha emoción._

_Luego se levantó de un salto y le dio a Ash un gran abrazo el cual en realidad logro que las mejillas de este enrojecieran un poco._

―_Eso es genial. Me alegro. ―Dijo con ese inusual nerviosismo._

―_¡Voy a probármelo ahora mismo! ―Sonrió radiante Serena._

_Luego, colocó el sombrero en su cabeza, guiñó uno de sus hermosos ojos celestes y sonrió. ―¿Cómo me veo? ―Les preguntó a todos._

―_¡Excelente! ―Leaf exclamó. ―¡Con mucho estilo!_

―_Meh. Se ve bien. ―Gary se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia, solo para recibir una patada en la pierna cortesía de Leaf._

_Ante esto Gary la fulminó con la mirada antes de volverse hacia Serena. ―Sí. Sí. Te ves genial ―Dijo, más por compromiso que otra cosa, bueno, era lo mejor que se podía esperar de él._

_Serena solo pudo reír levemente antes de volverse hacia Ash. ―¡Gracias de nuevo, Ash! ¡Lo usaré todos los días!_

―_¡Oh! Jeje. De nada ―Respondió Ash._

_XXX_

Fiel a su palabra, desde que Ash le había dado el sombrero, la pelimiel lo había usado todos los días desde ese entonces. Era elegante y combinaba bien con sus atuendos, pero lo más importante para ella era que fue un regalo de su querido azabache.

Su cumpleaños había sido hace unos meses, y mañana era el día en que ella también comenzaría su viaje. El único problema era que no tenía idea de cuál sería su objetivo una vez iniciara. Ash, Gary y Leaf sabían lo que habían querido hacer durante mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué ella no podía decidir cuál era su objetivo? Solo podía esperar que al emprender este viaje encontrara algo que llamara su atención y lo siguiera.

Además, tampoco quería emprender su viaje sola. Serena creía que los viajes siempre eran mejores con más de una persona. Siempre tendrías a alguien que te cuidara en caso de que ocurriera algo, y, por supuesto, sería más divertido tener a alguien con quien charlar. Esperaba que Ash, Leaf o incluso Gary (bueno, tal vez no Gary) aceptara que los acompañara. Todos estos pensamientos estaban rondando en su cabeza, y ella simplemente no podía dormir. Suspiro con exasperación. Esta iba a ser una larga noche.

* * *

―_Finalmente, hoy es el día._ ―Pensó Ash mientras terminaba de atar sus tenis.

Era la mañana siguiente, y había esperado este momento durante mucho tiempo. Ash estaba muy emocionado. Salió corriendo de su habitación, bajó las escaleras y luego irrumpió en la cocina. Su madre, Delia, acababa de terminar de prepararle un gran desayuno.

―Ash, esta es la última comida que cocinaré para ti en mucho tiempo, así que espero que tengas hambre. Hice mucho para ti cariño. ―Dijo Delia mientras dejaba el plato de comida sobre la mesa.

Ash miró hambriento el plato de comida frente a él. Consistía en una pila bastante alta de panqueques y una gran cantidad de tocino a un lado.

―¡Gracias mamá! ―Exclamo contento antes de comenzar a devorar su comida.

¡Todo estaba exquisito! Realmente echaría de menos la cocina de su madre mientras no estuviera en casa.

―Oh, mi pequeño bebé se va de viaje. ¡Estás creciendo muy rápido! ―Dijo Delia mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a asomarse en sus hermosos ojos mientras Ash terminaba su desayuno.

―Mamá... ―Murmuró el azabache en un tono algo avergonzado, pero ella lo ignoró.

―Ahora, el Profesor Oak te está esperando, Ash. Deberías ir a su laboratorio. No quieres llegar tarde ¿O sí? ―Le preguntó mientras se retiraba las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

Fue entonces cuando Ash miró el reloj colgado en la pared. ¡Solo tenía diez minutos para llegar a la que se suponía era la hora acordada en la debía estar en el laboratorio del Profesor Oak!

―¡Oh, no! ¡Ya voy muy tarde! ―Ash exclamó desesperado mientras salía corriendo de la casa.

―¡Asegúrate de pasar por la casa de nuevo antes de irte! ―Grito Delia desde la puerta de su casa antes de que Ash se alejara lo suficiente para no escucharla.

―¡De acuerdo! ―Gritó el azabache mientras volteaba a verla antes de seguir corriendo.

* * *

―¡Serena! ¡Date prisa, o llegarás tarde! ―Grace, la madre de Serena, llamó escaleras arriba a su hija. Grace al igual que Delia era una bella mujer entrada en sus treinta, de estatura promedio y cuerpo delgado, pero de atributos sobresalientes. Tenía el cabello corto y castaño oscuro, el cual llegaba hasta sus orejas. Llevaba puesta una blusa negra ajustada la cual se amoldaba muy bien a su torso, y un pantalón verde claro un poco holgado. Se lo ponía como sustituto del overol que solía usar. Por último, llevaba puestas unas zapatillas rojas.

―¡Lo sé! ¡Sin embargo no sé qué ponerme! ―Gritó Serena.

―¡Solo elige algo! ―Le respondió Grace con exasperación.

Serena luego bajó las escaleras, todavía con su pijama rosa. ―¡No puedo decidir entre estas dos blusas! ¿Qué piensas? ―Preguntó la pelimiel, sosteniendo ambas blusas en sus manos para que su madre las viera.

Una era una blusa negra con cuello blanco. La otra era bastante similar en diseño, pero tenía un color diferente. Era de color gris claro con cuello negro.

―Hmm… ―Reflexionó Grace por un momento con una mano en su barbilla mientras las examinaba antes de tomar una decisión. ―Me gusta la gris claro con el cuello negro.

―¡Muy bien! ¡Eso lo resuelve! ¡Será la blusa negra! ―Exclamó Serena de alegría mientras corría a su habitación para cambiarse.

―Espera. ¿Vas a elegir lo contrario de lo que dije? Pensé que querías mi opinión. ―Expresó Grace con confusión y cierto dejo de indignación mientras veía a su hija subir las escaleras.

Serena se dio la vuelta y soltó una pequeña risita y un guiño pícaro. ―El atuendo que elegiste definitivamente sería el menos a la moda mamá. ―Respondió ella, haciendo que Grace rodara los ojos.

Decidiendo no darle mucha importancia al comentario de su hija siguió. ―Bien. Solo date prisa y cámbiate ―Aconsejó Grace y miró su reloj. ―El Profesor Oak dijo que los quería a todos a las diez en punto ¡Y ya son las nueve cuarenta y cinco!

Aproximadamente dos minutos después, Serena bajó con su nueva vestimenta. Además de la blusa negra con cuello blanco, su atuendo consistía en una falda rosa que llegaba ligeramente por encima de sus rodillas, calcetines negros hasta los muslos, zapatos negros y, por supuesto, el sombrero rosa que Ash le había regalado.

―¿Me veo bien, mamá? ―Preguntó.

―¡Te ves bien! ¡Ahora ve! ¡Solo asegúrate de volver aquí por tus cosas después de que obtengas a tu Pokémon! ―Le dijo con urgencia, de verdad no quería que su hija llegara tarde.

―¡Está bien! ¡Adiós, mamá! ¡Te amo! ―Se despidió con un gesto de mano mientras salía corriendo por la puerta.

También se despidió rápidamente del Rhyhorn de su madre que caminaba por el patio delantero. Luego dobló la esquina y corrió por el camino hacia el laboratorio del Profesor Oak.

Cuando Grace vio a su hija irse, sacudió levemente la cabeza y suspiró. Sabía que Serena no quería competir en carreras de Rhyhorn por el resto de su vida, y eso estaba bien. Solo deseaba que su hija encontrara un objetivo claro: ser entrenadora, coordinadora, criadora, observadora, conocedora, ¡Cualquier cosa! Aunque había alentado a su hija a quedarse en casa por un tiempo hasta que pudiera descubrir lo que quería hacer, Serena había insistido tanto en irse este año (probablemente porque Ash también partía), que había tenido que ceder. Grace se giró para dirigirse a la cocina. _―A Serena le gusta mucho la moda. Tal vez podría ser una diseñadora de moda Pokémon. Es lo único que se me ocurre_ ―Pensó.

* * *

Serena continuó apresurándose por el camino hacia el laboratorio del Profesor Oak. Estaría realmente avergonzada de llegar tarde en su primer día como entrenadora para escoger su Pokémon. Sabía que, si continuaba corriendo, debería poder llegar a tiempo. Mientras corría, llegó a una intersección y vio que Ash también corriendo venía del otro lado. Al menos ella no era la única presionada por el tiempo.

―¡Ash! ¡Hola! ―Saludo la pelimiel entre respiraciones mientras giraba en la esquina hacia el laboratorio del Profesor Oak.

―¡Hola, Serena! ―Respondió el azabache, también entre respiraciones mientras doblaba la esquina.

Continuaron corriendo uno al lado del otro. Ya casi estaban allí. Subieron corriendo las escaleras y entraron por la puerta principal justo antes de que el reloj marcara las diez. Lograron llegar al recibidor del laboratorio justo a tiempo. Ambos jadeaban fuertemente, tratando de recuperar la mayor cantidad de oxígeno posible para sus agitados pulmones.

Gary y Leaf ya estaban allí y esperaban a Ash y Serena. No pudieron evitar mirar divertidos el estado de los recién llegados. Ambos estaban preparados para su viaje. Gary llevaba una camisa morada de manga larga y pantalones azul oscuro. También llevaba botas marrones claro y un collar verde. Leaf llevaba una camisa sin mangas azul cielo, una falda roja que llegaba por debajo de sus muslos, medias azules hasta la rodilla, zapatillas de tenis blancas y un sombrero blanco con rayas rojas y el símbolo de la mitad de una Poké Ball.

Detrás de ellos estaba el Profesor Samuel Oak. Era un hombre mayor entrado en sus sesenta años. Era de tamaño y complexión promedio para un adulto, tenía el cabello gris bien peinado y poseía gruesas, oscuras y tupidas cejas. Llevaba puesta una bata blanca de laboratorio sobre una camisa polo de color rojo bien ajustada, y pantalones de color caqui con un cinturón oscuro.

―Bueno, bueno. Parece que todos ustedes llegaron a tiempo. ―Comentó el profesor Oak, dándoles a los cuatro una sonrisa. Sin embargo, antes de hacerlos pasar, debía decirles unas palabras de suma importancia. ―Sé que todos ustedes están muy emocionados. ¡Una aventura completamente nueva los espera a todos! ¡Es el increíble mundo de los Pokémon! Su viaje con su compañero Pokémon tendrá muchos momentos alegres, pero también puede haber momentos peligrosos. Si alguna vez pasa eso, deben usar a sus Pokémon para protegerse. Sin embargo, recuerden siempre esto, sus Pokémon no solo están ahí para protegerlos del peligro, sino que también están para ser sus amigos y compañeros. ¿Lo comprenden?

Una vez que termino con su introducción, los cuatro jóvenes asintieron con la cabeza, cada uno con diferentes pensamientos pasando por su cabeza.

―_¡Eso es todo! ¡No puedo esperar! ¡Voy a ser el mejor!_ ―Ceño ligeramente fruncido y una mirada determinada, postura firme y puños cerrados, signos de los pensamientos de gran decisión que el azabache guardaba en su cabeza.

―_Bien… Aquí está. Espero estar lista._ ―Postura un poco tensa, más no en exceso, y con su mirada azul cielo reflejando cierto deje de incertidumbre, la pelimiel no podía despejar su mente de las dudas acerca de su futuro.

―_¡Esto es genial! ¡No puedo esperar para ver todos los diferentes tipos de Pokémon existentes! ―_Hermosa y gran sonrisa, con sus delicadas manos entrelazadas frente a su pecho, y ojos brillantes llenos de emoción, delataban los pensamientos de extrema alegría que Leaf tenía para sí.

―_Hmph, ya era hora. Ahora el mundo verá cómo se ve un verdadero Entrenador Pokémon._ ―Sonrisa arrogante de medio lado, brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y mirada altiva, Gary estaba decidido a devorar el mundo frente a él y ganar la fama y gloria que solo él merecía.

―Muy bien. En ese caso, síganme a la otra habitación para conocer a su primer Pokémon. ―Dijo el Profesor Oak.

Luego se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la parte principal del laboratorio, con los cuatro futuros entrenadores siguiéndole de cerca. El Profesor los condujo a una gran y amplia habitación con un moderno y gran computador a un lado. En el centro de la habitación se encontraba una mesa circular con tres Poké Ball encima resguardadas por un cristal de vidrio. Aparte de eso, curiosamente la habitación estaba bastante vacía, aunque había varios estantes colgados de las paredes.

―¡Aquí están! Uno de estos se convertirá en su primer Pokémon. ―Declaró el profesor Oak con orgullo, señalando a las Poké Ball en la mesa. ―Una de ellas contiene a Bulbasaur, de tipo planta. Otra contiene Charmander, de tipo fuego, y el otro contiene Squirtle, de tipo agua. Deben elegir sabiamente. Ahora ¿A quién le gustaría ir primero?"

Ash, siempre siendo un caballero, se adelantó a hablar antes que el resto. ―Como dicen, las damas primero. ―Causando que tanto Serena como Leaf le sonrieran agradecidas.

Gary simplemente se encogió de hombros. ―Sí. Sí. Lo que sea. Esas dos pueden ir primero si quieren. No es que vaya a ser de gran diferencia. Seré el mejor sin importar cuál obtenga.

―¡Entonces está arreglado! ―Exclamo el Profesor con un asentimiento de cabeza mientras retiraba el cristal. ―Serena, Leaf, por favor, pasen adelante y escojan a su primer Pokémon.

Leaf fue la primera en caminar hacia la mesa. Ella sabía cuál Pokémon quería desde el principio. ―Me gustan todos los Pokémon de aquí, pero si tuviera que elegir a uno ¡Sería Bulbasaur! ¡Así que sal ahora! ―Dijo mientras agarraba la Poké Ball y apretaba el botón central para abrirla.

Un haz de luz blanca salió disparado de la Poké Ball hasta que se materializó en un pequeño Pokémon verde grisáceo similar a un dinosaurio, el cual tenía un gran bulbo verde en la parte posterior de su cuerpo y estaba sobre sus cuatro patas. Bulbasaur miró a su alrededor antes de mirar a Leaf, su nueva entrenadora.

Leaf se arrodilló para estar más a una altura en que ambos pudieran mirarse a los ojos. ―¡Eres tan lindo! ―Exclamo en un tono que demostraba la ternura que sentía. ―¿Te gustaría viajar conmigo, Bulbasaur?

Bulbasaur estudió a Leaf de arriba a abajo por un momento antes de sonreír y gritar. ―¡Bulbasaur! ―Señalando así su aprobación con la entrenadora.

―Supuse que elegirías un Pokémon tipo planta, después de todo tu nombre es Leaf. ―Sonrió Gary a manera de broma, solo para que la castaña le sacara la lengua.

―Ja, ja. Muy gracioso ―Le respondió sarcásticamente.

―Serena ¿Por qué no continúas y eliges tu Pokémon? ―Sugirió el Profesor Oak amablemente, en definitiva, poseía una gran paciencia con los chicos.

―¡Vamos, Serena! ¡Estoy realmente emocionado por ver qué Pokémon elijes! ―Mencionó Ash, dándole un pulgar en alto y una de sus características sonrisas.

Serena le devolvió la sonrisa al azabache y sintió que se sonrojaba un poco, pero rápidamente lo ocultó de los demás. Luego se acercó a la mesa y estudió por un momento las dos Poké Ball restantes. La que eligiera contendría al que sería su compañero de por vida. Realmente tenía que asegurarse de elegir el correcto. ¿Charmander o Squirtle? Serena respiró hondo mientras tomaba su decisión.

―¡Charmander! ¡Yo te elijo! ―Exclamo la pelimiel mientras abría la Poké Ball para revelar a Charmander. Era un Pokémon que se asemejaba a una salamandra naranja que estaba parado sobre sus dos patas traseras. Tenía una pequeña llama ardiendo al final de su cola.

―¡Char! ¡Char! ―Exclamo con emoción mientras corría y abrazaba las piernas de Serena. A Serena le encanto al instante.

―¡Oooooh, es tan lindo! ―Chilló Leaf, dando pequeños saltitos arriba y abajo, haciendo reír a Serena, Ash y al mismo Profesor Oak. Gary solo pudo rodar los ojos y resoplar.

―_Exagerada._ ―Pensó para sí.

―Bueno, ciertamente eres amigable ¿No es así? ―Menciono Serena mientras levantaba a Charmander y lo sostenía frente a ella. ―¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?

Charmander asintió con entusiasmo. Luego extendió su garra y, tomando el sombrero de Serena lo colocó sobre su cabeza antes de guiñarle un ojo. Era claramente un Charmander hembra.

―¡Jajaja! ¿Tanto te gusta mi sombrero? ―Se rio mientras lo retiraba y lo volvía a colocar en su cabeza.

―¡Char! ¡Char! ―Respondió esta mientras asentía nuevamente.

―Tengo un apodo para ti, Charmander. ―Comenzó Serena. ―¿Qué tal si te llamo Charla?

―¡Charmander! ―Estuvo de acuerdo de inmediato, de verdad le había agradado ese apodo.

Serena sonrió contenta. Creía que había tomado la decisión correcta para su primer Pokémon. Solo esperaba secretamente que fuera lo suficientemente buena para el Pokémon amistoso teniendo en cuenta que no sabía que quería hacer todavía.

Gary decidió que era su turno. Se acercó a la mesa y miró la Poké Ball restante. ―Bueno, supongo que eso deja a este para mí. ―Dijo mientras agarraba la última Poké Ball y la abría. ―¡Sal ahora, Squirtle!

La Poké Ball se abrió para revelar Squirtle. Era un pequeño Pokémon con forma de tortuga y color azul claro que estaba parado sobre sus patas traseras, además, tenía una cola rizada que salía de su caparazón. Estaba parado allí con los brazos cruzados una expresión de confianza pura en su rostro.

―Je, pareces un tipo duro. ¿Por qué no viajas conmigo, Squirtle? Vamos a derrotar a cualquiera en nuestro camino y conquistar el mundo de las batallas. ¡Pronto, todos sabrán nuestro nombre y reconocerán nuestra fuerza! ―Ofreció Gary con una mano extendida mientras miraba a Squirtle.

―¡Squirtle! ―Respondió, mientras estrechaba su pata con la mano del castaño.

Con su pacto saldado, Gary y Squirtle comenzaron a reír arrogantemente. Todos los demás en la habitación tuvieron una gran gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza. Esos dos definitivamente eran el uno para el otro.

―Supongo que eso me deja a mí. ―Dijo Ash mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

Fue entonces cuando notó que algo andaba muy mal. Solo había tres Poké Ball sobre la mesa, y eran cuatro futuros entrenadores. No quedaba ningún Pokémon. Todos los demás en la sala también se dieron cuenta de esto, ya que sus rostros delataron el nerviosismo que empezaron a sentir por Ash.

―¿Emm, Profesor Oak? Usted tenía preparados al menos cuatro Pokémon para nosotros ¿Verdad? Hay al menos un Pokémon extra para mí ¿No? ―Preguntó el azabache esperanzado, pero su tono delataba el miedo que suponía no tener un compañero.

Serena, Leaf y Gary miraron al Profesor Oak. Todos se estaban preguntaban lo mismo.

El Profesor Oak comenzó a frotar la parte posterior de su cuello, inseguro de si estaba por tomar la decisión correcta, al final, dio un suspiro cansado antes de responder. ―Bueno, aún tengo otro Pokémon que el cual podría darte. A pesar de eso, es bastante… diferente. ¿Estás seguro de que lo quieres Ash? ―Gotas perladas de sudor bajaban por su frente, no pudo evitar preguntar lo último con una expresión preocupada y cierto deje de inseguridad.

―¡Definitivamente! ¡Lo tomaré! ―Respondió sin dudarlo y un poco exaltado el joven de cabello oscuro, con temor de que el Profesor quisiera arrepentirse.

―Si estás seguro… ―Dijo el Profesor con el mismo tono anterior, mientras presionaba un botón al costado de la mesa.

El centro de la mesa se abrió, y una pequeña plataforma se levantó de la abertura. En la parte superior de la plataforma había una Poké Ball, la cual curiosamente tenía un pequeño rayo marcado en la parte superior.

Luego, el Profesor Oak recogió la Poké Ball y se la entregó al azabache con una expresión seria adornando su rostro. ―Muy bien, Ash. Este Pokémon ha tenido muy malas experiencias con humanos en el pasado. Como resultado, es muy desconfiado de los humanos en general. Tuve que trabajar muy duro para que incluso me dejara acercarme a él. Confío en ti para que le des a este Pokémon el amor y la amistad que merece. ¿Lo harás? ―Pregunto al final sin dejar en ningún momento su expresión de seriedad.

Al ver la expresión del hombre mayor, y escuchar con atención sus palabras, entendió que la responsabilidad que tendría sería bastante grande. A pesar de eso no retrocedió y le respondió al adulto con una sonrisa sincera. ―Lo haré Profesor. ¡Puede contar conmigo! ¡Este Pokémon y yo nos convertiremos en los mejores amigos!

―Muy bien, Ash. Aquí tienes. Pero antes de que lo llames, debo pedir a todos los demás que retrocedan unos pasos para no asustarlo. ―Dijo el Profesor Oak con esa misma seriedad de antes, si bien ahora mostraba una sonrisa mientras le daba a Ash la Poké Ball.

A pesar de la tentación de acercarse lo más posible, los demás obedecieron y retrocedieron unos cuantos pasos. Ash volteo a ver la Poké Ball ahora en su mano. Cualquier Pokémon que estuviera dentro de ella, se convertiría en su compañero de toda la vida. Sin importar por lo que sea que haya pasado ese Pokémon, lo ayudaría a superarlo y sería el mejor amigo que el Pokémon podría pedir, esa era la promesa que se hizo a sí mismo.

―_Aquí vamos._ ―Pensó para sí mientras abría la Poké Ball.

El haz de luz blanca salió disparado de la Poké Ball y aterrizó sobre la mesa mientras comenzaba a tomar forma. Todos los jóvenes esperaron ansiosos para ver qué tipo de Pokémon saldría. La forma del rayo se estaba volviendo más clara, y pronto fue obvio para todos que no sería ni un Charmander, Bulbasaur o Squirtle lo que saldría. El rayo finalmente desaparecía cuando el Pokémon comenzaba a aparecer.

El Pokémon era de coloración amarilla y tenía forma similar a la de un ratón, su cuerpo tenía una forma redondeada. Sus orejas eran puntiagudas y terminaban con la punta negra, además de poseer un círculo rojo en cada una de sus mejillas. Finalmente, tenía una cola con curiosa forma de rayo.

Era un Pikachu.

* * *

N/T: Hola a todos, en este capítulo vimos quien obtiene cada Pokémon, y para el siguiente cap veremos la primera interacción entre Ash y Pikachu ¿Será igual que el anime? ¿O será de distinta forma? Además de que Serena obtiene su primer Pokémon, la cual sí, es hembra y se llama Charla como la del Valle Charicifico. Antes de que despedirme, me encantaría que dejaran sus comentarios de como creen que será la aventura de los chicos en Kanto, puesto que me da una idea de las sorpresas que se llevarán más adelante. Y pedirles a aquellos que ya leyeron la historia en su idioma original, que por favor no hagan spoiler de las cosas que se avecinan, ellos saben a qué me refiero. Para todos los demás, si tienen alguna pregunta acerca de la historia la pueden dejar como review, o me pueden mandar un PM, y dependiendo de que tanto estas fueran a revelar de la historia les responderé. Espero que tengan un/a feliz día, tarde o noche ¡Hasta la próxima!

Respondiendo a los reviews: (Espero que pronto sean más…)

Guest: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo amigo, de verdad. También me preocupo bastante por el hecho del hiatus. Pero es entendible, no por nada hasta donde tengo entendido el autor lleva casi una década con este proyecto. Y muchas gracias por tus consejos, de verdad me ayudaron bastante, espero que si se me llega a escapar algo me lo digas. Ojalá que el capítulo te agrade y espero leerte de nuevo. Cuídate y hasta la próxima.

Capítulo 3: Reunión de Amigos para Toda la Vida


	3. Reunión de Amigos para Toda la Vida

El Camino a ser un Maestro Pokémon

Escrito por FanaticLAguy06, traducido por LordRazor con la debida autorización del autor original.

Nota del traductor al final del capítulo.

Disclaimer: Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GameFreak. Todos los derechos reservados.

Capítulo 3: Reunión de Amigos para Toda la Vida

* * *

Todos miraron con atención al Pokémon que acababa de salir de la Poké Ball. Ciertamente ninguno esperaba que el tan misterioso Pokémon que provocaba tanta incertidumbre al Profesor fuera un Pikachu. A su vez, el pequeño ratón eléctrico observaba con incertidumbre a todos los humanos a su alrededor. No sabía qué pensar de la situación en la que se encontraba. A pesar de eso, lo que sí tenía muy en claro era que un chico de cabello azabache y curiosas marcas en las mejillas estaba demasiado cerca para su gusto.

Ash fue el primero en mostrar una reacción, y su rostro mostro una amplia sonrisa. Luego, se inclinó levemente para acercarse un poco más. ―Hola, Pikachu. Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum. Escuché que tuviste malas experiencias con las personas y que por eso desconfías de todos, pero te prometo que no soy así. Te trataré como de verdad mereces ser tratado. ¿Estarías dispuesto a darme una oportunidad? ―El pelinegro tenía toda la esperanza de que pudiera iniciar de buena manera con el pequeño Pokémon.

Pikachu continuó mirando a Ash directa y atentamente, con su rostro en una clara muestra de desagrado. No le había creído nada ni por un segundo al niño. ¿Tratarlo cómo se merecía? ¿Qué tan ingenuo lo creía como para tragarse esas palabras? Como si no las hubiera escuchado antes. Recordaba cómo todas y cada una de las personas con las que había topado le habían dicho que serían amables, solo para abusar de él a la primera oportunidad que se presentara. Pikachu rápidamente le dio la espalda.

―Chu ―Fue lo único que dijo para enfatizar que no quería tener nada que ver con ellos.

Al ver eso, Gary sonrió burlonamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos y decía con un tono de superioridad. ―¿Qué pasa Ash? ¿No puedes hacer que tu primer Pokémon confíe en ti? Supongo que puedo decir que era de esperarse. No sé qué pensaba el abuelo al intentar darte un Pikachu como ese.

Leaf y Serena voltearon hacia Gary con una mirada molesta. ―¡Ushh! Gary, de verdad que en ciertas ocasiones puedes comportarte como un cretino. Veamos si tú tratas de hacerte amigo de él. ―Defendió Leaf.

Gary simplemente se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia a las palabras de su amiga. ―Solo digo que Pikachu no es adecuado para un novato como Ash. Ustedes saben que será miserable con esa cosa. ―A pesar del sincero tono de preocupación en su último comentario, no cambió para nada el hecho de lo inadecuado que era.

A pesar de la molestia que el comentario le generó, El azabache decidió no darle importancia y volver a intentarlo. ―No escuches a Gary, Pikachu. Personalmente creo que eres tan genial que incluso eres el mejor de todos. No podría estar más feliz de recibirte como mi primer Pokémon.

Ash extendió una de sus manos con la intención de darle a Pikachu una caricia tranquilizadora en la espalda. Sin embargo, resultó ser un gran error.

―¡Espera, Ash! Ten cuidado, o ... ―Trató de advertir el Profesor Oak mientras extendía su mano al frente en un fútil intento de detener al azabache, pero era demasiado tarde.

Tan pronto como Pikachu sintió la mano del azabache contra su espalda, soltó un fuerte grito y lanzo un poderoso Impactrueno. La electricidad envolvió a Ash por completo mientras este soltaba un grito de dolor, causando que las demás personas y Pokémon en la habitación se lanzaran hacia el suelo en un intento de evadir el ataque.

―Wow… Ese fue un poderoso Impactrueno… ―Murmuró Ash, una vez que el ataque cesó. Seguía un poco aturdido, su cabello estaba erizado y pequeños rastros tanto de electricidad como de humo aún se manifestaban por su cuerpo. Debió saber que algo como eso podría pasar, y fue cuando recordó la advertencia que minutos antes el Profesor le había dado.

―¡Ash! ¿Te encuentras bien? ―Preguntó preocupada Serena mientras ella y todos los demás se levantaban de nuevo.

―Sí. Eso creo. ―Murmuró Ash.

―¡Rayos, Ash! ¡Piensa bien lo que haces! ¡Ese Pikachu es un peligro para todos! ¡Necesitas volver a poner esa cosa en su Poké Ball antes de que ocurra algo peor! ―Exclamó el castaño claramente molesto con lo sucedido.

―Me temo que debo estar de acuerdo con Gary en esta ocasión, Ash. Déjame poner a Pikachu dentro de su Poké Ball, y trataré de encontrar otro Pokémon para ti. ―Menciono el Profesor Oak mientras recogía la Poké Ball de Pikachu.

Pikachu miró el objeto con temor. Odiaba estar dentro de esas cosas. ¡¿Acaba de recibir la libertad, y tan pronto debía regresar?!

―No. Espere un segundo Profesor. Está bien ―Intervino Ash antes de volverse hacia Pikachu. ―Perdón por eso Pikachu. No debí haberte acariciado y asustado de esa forma. Fue mi culpa. Intentaré ser más cuidadoso de ahora en adelante. ¿Me perdonas?

Eso llamó la atención del pequeño roedor. Esperaba que Ash tratara de golpearlo, o que al menos estuviera muy enfadado y le gritara por electrocutarlo, pero estaba haciendo todo lo contrario. No se molestó en lo absoluto e incluso se disculpaba y quería su perdón. Tal vez este humano no fuera tan malo como pensó originalmente. Pikachu aún no confiaba en Ash, pero decidió darle un mínimo chance. Se giró para mirar al azabache y asintió con la cabeza, indicándole que al menos lo perdonaba.

―¡Eso es genial! Gracias, Pikachu. ―Respondió agradecido antes de continuar. ―Tal vez podríamos comenzar de nuevo. Realmente me gustaría ser entrenador y amigo de un gran Pokémon como tú. Solo dame un día. Si decides que no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo después de eso, puedes irte, y no intentaré detenerte. ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres darle una oportunidad a este equipo?

Luego, extendió su mano hacia Pikachu en un gesto de amistad, pero el roedor aún tenía sus dudas. No creía que Ash esperara que fueran amigos con él solo porque se disculpó y fue perdonado. Por otro lado, parecía genuino, además del hecho de que podría irse después de un día sin hacer preguntas si no le funcionaba.

Después de pensarlo un poco, Pikachu decidió que podría darle al joven una sola oportunidad. No aceptó la mano de Ash, pero aun así asintió con la cabeza. A pesar de eso, apretó los puños y cargó sus mejillas con electricidad, haciéndole entender a Ash que todavía tenía la guardia en alto.

Captando la indirecta, el azabache decidió que Pikachu todavía no estaba listo para que él se acercara demasiado, a menos que quisiera recibir otro Impactrueno, pero eso no impidió que sonriera ampliamente.

―Gracias, Pikachu. Entiendo. No intentaré tocarte más hasta que estés de acuerdo con ello. Mientras tanto ¿Podrías entrar en tu Poké Ball? Quiero llevarte a casa para presentarte a mi madre. ―Pidió el pelinegro.

―¡Pika! ¡Pikachu! ―Exclamo el roedor mientras sacudía frenéticamente la cabeza y agitaba los brazos de un lado a otro. No podía soportar estar dentro de una Poké Ball, y sería una lástima que este chico pensara que podría volver a entrar dentro de una.

―¿Oh? ¿No te gustan las Poké Ball, Pikachu? ―Preguntó Ash, la preocupación se reflejaba tanto en su rostro como en su voz. No se le había pasado esa idea por la cabeza.

Pikachu volvió a negar con la cabeza. Luego se agachó mostrando con su cuerpo la forma de una bola apretada y cerró los ojos, haciéndole saber a Ash que creía que las Poké Ball eran estrechas y oscuras, algo que lo asustaba.

Sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto, decidió que había una forma muy sencilla de resolverlo la cuál no molestara a Pikachu. ―Si ese es el caso, Pikachu, entonces no tienes que entrar. Puedes quedarte afuera y caminar a mi lado ¿Cómo suena eso? ―Le propuso mientras le daba una sonrisa al roedor.

Lo admitía, Pikachu realmente estaba impresionado, su rostro lo reflejaba. Ni siquiera lo estaba forzando a estar dentro de la Poké Ball. Este niño estaba lleno de sorpresas. Tal vez, solo tal vez, no iba a ser tan malo después de todo.

―¡¿Estás bromeando?! Ash, si no puedes lograr que esa cosa se meta dentro de su Poké Ball ¡Entonces el tendrá control sobre ti! ¡Sigue así, y muy pronto será Pikachu el que te entrene a ti! ―Gary no podía creerlo, la inocencia (O estupidez según él) de Ash, estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

―Suficiente Gary. Ese comentario no fue nada necesario. ―El Profesor Oak se vio obligado a reprender a su nieto, aun con su tono calmado demandaba autoridad, le dio una última mirada que dejaba en claro que no quería volver a escuchar algo así antes de voltearse hacía Ash. ―Sin embargo, estoy de acuerdo con Gary en un punto concreto. ¿Estás seguro de que tener a Pikachu fuera de su Poké Ball es buena idea?

―Si Pikachu no quiere estar dentro de una Poké Ball, entonces no tiene por qué estarlo. ―Respondió Ash con firmeza.

El Profesor Oak estudió a Ash cuidadosamente. Había tenido sus reservas, pero quizás darle a Ash este Pikachu era el movimiento correcto. Después de todo, sabía cuánto se preocupaba el chico por los Pokémon y siempre había sentido algo especial en él. No tenía duda de que estos dos lograrían gran cantidad de grandiosas cosas juntos.

Serena tenía pensamientos similares. Tuvo mucha suerte de tener un Pokémon tan amigable como Charla. Si ella hubiera terminado con Pikachu, no creía que hubiera podido manejarlo. Ash, por el contrario, era muy indulgente y nunca se rendía. Esas eran solo algunas de las muchas cualidades que le gustaban de él.

―De acuerdo, Ash, confió en tu juicio. ―Cedió el Profesor Oak antes de girarse hacia la mesa y presionar otro botón. ―Ahora, me gustaría continuar y darle a todos sus Pokedex ahora.

La plataforma que tenía la Poké Ball de Pikachu volvió a bajar dentro de la mesa. Para segundos después ser reemplazada por una plataforma diferente. En ella había cuatro dispositivos rojos y rectangulares del tamaño de una calculadora con muchos botones diferentes y una pantalla pequeña.

El Profesor Oak recogió los dispositivos y los entregó una a cada uno de los cuatro entrenadores antes de continuar. ―Estos dispositivos son sus Pokedex. Los usarán para registrar y conocer cualquier información sobre los Pokémon que puedan encontrar en su viaje. Tan pronto como vean uno que aún no hayan encontrado, asegúrense de abrir el Pokedex para obtener la información detallada. He pasado casi toda mi vida adulta estudiando a los Pokémon, pero yo ya estoy avanzado en años y no puedo hacer mi investigación de campo como solía hacerlo. ― Suspiro antes de tomar una pequeña pausa, era verdad, ya no poseía la misma vitalidad de cuando joven, era momento de encargarle el trabajo a la generación frente a él. ―Si logran llenar la Pokedex con cada Pokémon conocido, tendré un premio muy especial para ustedes.

Los cuatro asintieron, dando a entender su comprensión con la tarea dada, en especial la bella Leaf.

Una vez que les entregó y termino de hablar, el primero en responder fue Gary. ―Oye, abuelo. Si ya terminamos aquí, me gustaría adelantarme y comenzar mi viaje. Mis porristas están esperando en el auto. ―Dijo Gary, mientras devolvía a Squirtle a su Poké Ball.

―Espera un segundo Gary. ¿¡Tienes porristas!? ―Exclamó incrédulo Ash, tenía que ser una broma.

―Por supuesto, Ash. ¡Ellas me seguirán y observaran cómo es un verdadero entrenador de Pueblo Paleta! No espero que lo entiendas, no es como si tuvieras algún fan, excepto por esas dos. ―Sonrió burlonamente el castaño y señalo hacia Leaf y Serena con su pulgar, haciendo que ambas se sonrojaran.

Al ver la expresión de molestia que se formaba en el rostro de Ash, la sonrisa burlona de Gary se convirtió en una sonrisa genuina. ―Oye, solo estaba bromeando Ash. A pesar de las cosas que dije, realmente te deseo suerte en tu viaje y en tu entrenamiento con ese Pikachu. Solamente trata de seguirme el ritmo. ―Dijo.

La molestia del pelinegro desapareció al escuchar eso. ―Sí. Gracias, Gary. Te deseo suerte a ti también. ―Respondió el azabache, bastante sorprendido de que su mayor rival realmente le estuviera deseando suerte.

Luego, el castaño se volvió hacia Leaf y Serena. ―Lo mismo va para ustedes también. Leaf, por lo mucho que te encanta explorar, creo que no tendrás problemas para llenar esa Pokédex. Serena, espero ver cosas impresionantes de ti también ¡Serás una gran entrenadora Pokémon y estarás preparada para la Liga Índigo en muy poco tiempo!

―Sí. Muchas gracias Gary. ― Dijo Serena nerviosamente, estaba agradecida por sus palabras de apoyo, pero había un pequeño detalle...

Solo su madre y Leaf sabían que ella aún no había elegido su meta. Claro, a ella le gustaban las batallas, pero todavía no podía entender por qué tanta gente pensaba que competiría en la Liga Índigo sobre todo lo demás.

Gary volteó con la intención de irse. ―Bueno, me voy de aquí. Abuelo, dile adiós al resto de mi parte. Los llamaré cuando llegue a Ciudad Verde. ―Luego, con un pequeño gesto, salió de la habitación.

―Probablemente deberíamos irnos también. Le prometí a mi madre que pasaría a despedirme antes de marcharme. ―sugirió Leaf antes de volverse hacia Bulbasaur. ―¿Estás listo Bulbasaur?

El Pokémon planta asintió en respuesta. ¡Estaba listo para la aventura al igual que su entrenadora!

―Sí. Tengo que ir a mi casa también. ―Dijo Serena.

―Está bien. Volvamos todos juntos. ―Sugirió Ash y luego se volvió hacia Pikachu. ―Oye, Pikachu. Volveré a casa a presentarte a mi madre. Te prometo que no es una mala persona. ¿Estás listo?

Pikachu reflexionó sobre eso por un momento. El chico parecía estar bien hasta ahora, así que eso significa que su madre tampoco podría ser tan mala persona.

―Pika. ―Respondió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

―¡De acuerdo, vámonos! ―Dijo Ash con entusiasmo mientras levantaba su puño en el aire.

Mientras el trío y sus respectivos Pokémon salían de la habitación, se despedían del Profesor Oak agitando su mano en el aire. ―¡Cuídense, oyeron! ¡Manténganse en contacto! ―Los despidió con una sonrisa, volvería a su investigación una vez ellos se salieran.

―¡Lo haremos! ―Le respondieron los jóvenes de la misma manera.

Mientras se acercaban a la salida del laboratorio, Ash volteó hacia Leaf y Serena ―¿Ustedes dos creen que es verdad lo que Gary dijo sobre tener porristas y un auto? ―Les cuestionó.

―Tenía que estar alardeando. Sabes lo engreído que puede llegar a ser. Ningún niño de diez años debería poder tener su propio auto y su club personal de porristas, así como así. ―Respondió Serena.

Una vez que abrieron la puerta, se encontraron con un montón de ruido y vítores. Al costado del camino frente al laboratorio del Profesor, se encontraban al menos una docena de porristas ¡Con el uniforme incluido y todo! Las cuales cantaban el nombre de Gary una y otra vez. También había al menos un centenar de residentes de Pueblo Paleta en una fila vitoreando igual de fuerte. A su lado, estacionado al costado del camino, había un llamativo convertible rojo.

―¡Gary! ¡Gary! ¡Es el mejor! ¡Gary! ¡Gary! ¡El vencedor! ―Vitorearon mientras el mencionado pasaba entre ellas y subía al auto.

Tan pronto como entró, todas las animadoras se apilaron detrás de él, lo que hizo un ajuste muy apretado en el auto. La animadora que conduciría el automóvil lo encendió y empezó a manejar por la carretera. Algunas de las personas en la multitud se dispersaron mientras que otras trataban de perseguir el vehículo. Aunque ninguno comprendía el porqué.

Ash, Serena, Leaf y sus Pokémon se quedaron atónitos por un momento antes de que el sudor resbalara por la su cabeza.

―Uh, no importa. ―Murmuró la pelimiel.

* * *

―¡Oye, mamá! ¡Regresé! ―Llamó el azabache cuando él y Pikachu entraron a su casa.

―¡Estoy en la cocina, cariño! ¡Acabo de terminar con los platos! ―Respondió la mujer.

Luego, él azabache se arrodilló para estar a la altura de Pikachu. ―Ok, Pikachu. Te prometo que mi madre es una buena persona, pero si ella trata de abrazarte, tengo que pedirte que guardes tu electricidad para mí y no para ella. ¿Trato? ―Solicitó.

Pikachu pensó que era un trato aceptable y asintió. ―¡Pi! Respondió.

Luego entraron en la cocina justo cuando Delia estaba apilando el último plato en el armario. Ella todavía estaba con su delantal blanco y guantes de goma amarillos y tenía la espalda vuelta hacia él ―Entonces ¿Qué tipo de Pokémon terminaste recibiendo? ―Preguntó mientras se quitaba los guantes y comenzaba a limpiarse las manos.

―¡Obtuve el mejor de todos, mamá! ¡Un Pikachu! ―Respondió el azabache con su voz llena de orgullo.

―¿Un Pikachu? Pensé que los iniciales eran Bulbasaur, Charmander o Squirtle ―Respondió la madre de Ash con un dejo de evidente confusión en su voz, antes de darse la vuelta para mirar a Ash y Pikachu.

―Lo son, pero fueron elegidos por Serena, Leaf y Gary debido a que me ofrecí para escoger de último. Entonces el Profesor Oak decidió darme este Pikachu. Me dijo que había sido abusado en el pasado y confió en mí para cuidarlo y ser su entrenador. ―Le respondió el azabache.

―Oh, claro. ―Respondió Delia, debió esperar algo así de parte de su hijo. Luego cruzó la cocina hacia Pikachu y se arrodilló a su altura para regalarle una sonrisa amable. ―Hola, Pikachu. ―Le saludo.

Pikachu inclinó su cabeza de lado mientras miraba con curiosidad a Delia. Ya podía sentir que este tampoco era un mal humano en absoluto. Tenía un aura de mucha amabilidad y cariño a su alrededor, la misma que podía sentir con Ash. Finalmente le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa a Delia.

―¡Pikachu! ―Respondió animadamente al tiempo que saludaba a Delia con uno de sus pequeños brazos.

―Aww, eres una lindura ¿No es así? ―Sonrió mientras extendía su mano para frotar la cabeza de Pikachu.

Ash observó la escena con nerviosismo. El incidente anterior donde Pikachu fue acariciado sin permiso todavía estaba fresco en su mente. Esperaba que Pikachu pudiera cumplir su promesa de no electrocutar a su madre. Ash se preparó para lo que podría ser una escena desagradable, pero para su gran alivio, Pikachu no lastimo a Delia cuando comenzaba a frotar su cabeza ¡Pikachu incluso parecía estar disfrutándolo!

―Chaaaaa. ―Pikachu arrulló bajo el suave toque de Delia.

―¡Hmm hmm! ―Rió suavemente la hermosa mujer mientras terminaba. Luego se levantó y miró a su hijo.

―Muy bien, Ash. Ya empaqué por ti. Tengo una mochila llena de algunas cosas que podrías necesitar para tu viaje. ―Le dijo mientras salía de la cocina hacia la sala de estar, su hijo y Pikachu la seguían de cerca.

Una vez que entraron en la sala de estar, Delia caminó hacia el sofá, el cual tenía sobre él una mochila verde con varios bolsillos y cremalleras.

La recogió y se volteó para mirar a Ash.

―Está bien, cariño. Solo quiero revisar algunas de las cosas que empaqué para ti antes de que te fueras. ―Le dijo.

―Claro, mamá. ―Respondió Ash de manera tranquila. Aunque no estaba preparado para la exagerada cantidad de cosas que su madre estaba a punto de enumerar.

―Aquí ―Comenzó a listar rapidamente. ―Tengo una nueva muda de ropa por si la tuya se ensucia. Empaqué algunos bocadillos en caso de que tengas hambre. Empaqué una chaqueta en caso de que tengas frio. Aquí está tu saco de dormir, ya que imaginé que estarás durmiendo afuera algunas noches. Aquí hay unos bonitos guantes de goma y un barril de agua para que laves tu ropa y platos sucios. Aquí hay un termómetro para que puedas tomar tu temperatura. También tienes Tylenol, jarabe para la tos, tu cepillo de dientes y pasta dental, unas barras de jabón y...

―¡Mamá! ¡Está bien! ¡Lo entiendo! ¡Muchas gracias! ―Exclamó mientras Pikachu miraba con curiosidad. Ash sabía que solo una madre podría empacar todas esas cosas en una mochila tan pequeña.

―Bueno, está bien. Confío en ti. ―Suspiró Delia.

Luego miró tristemente a su hijo. Realmente lo extrañaría mientras él estuviera fuera. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas empezaran a salir de sus ojos.

―¡Oh, Ash! ¡Te voy a extrañar tanto! ―Lloraba mientras le daba a su hijo un gran abrazo.

―Yo también te extrañaré mamá. ―Respondió Ash mientras le devolvía el abrazo. Uno cargado con todo el amor y cariño que solo una madre y su hijo podían entender. Era bien sabido que para una madre le era difícil separarse de sus hijos aun cuando estos ya fueran adultos. Y un hijo siempre extrañaría la calidez con la cual solo su madre lo trataría.

Pikachu observó la conmovedora escena con interés. Estos dos humanos no eran como ninguno que hubiera conocido antes. Realmente parecían cariñosos y amables. A pesar de todos los humanos malos que había encontrado en el pasado, estos dos habían demostrado que, después de todo, existían buenos humanos que no solo se preocupaban por el beneficio propio.

Ambos se soltaron después de unos instantes y se miraron el uno al otro por un momento más antes de que Ash hablara. ―Tengo que irme, mamá. Les prometí a Serena y Leaf que los vería en la esquina de la calle para que pudiéramos despedirnos antes de irnos. ¿Estás listo, Pikachu?

―¡Pika Pika! ―Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

―Entiendo Ash. No te importaría si te despidiera junto con ellos ¿Verdad? ―Preguntó esperanzada.

―Por supuesto que no, mamá. ¡Vamos! ―Respondió el joven antes de ponerse su mochila y salir por la puerta, seguido por Delia y Pikachu.

Los tres salieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la calle. Ash se dio la vuelta y se detuvo. Quería echar un último vistazo a la que fue su casa durante diez años antes de comenzar su viaje. Tenía tantos buenos recuerdos aquí. El aroma de la cocina de su madre, su acogedora habitación. Definitivamente lo extrañaría todo.

―¿Ash? ―Cuestionó Delia, notando la expresión casi triste de su hijo.

―No es nada, mamá. Estoy bien. ―Respondió Ash. Luego cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta, continuando su camino.

* * *

Mientras Ash, Delia y Pikachu se acercaban a la esquina de la calle, pudieron ver que Serena y Leaf ya los estaban esperando. Leaf había traído su bicicleta. Claramente la utilizaría para viajar más rápido. También estaban sus madres, Grace, la madre de Serena, y Rose, la madre de Leaf. Los cuatro los saludaron cuando los vieron.

―¡Ya era hora de que llegaras aquí Ash! ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo hemos estado esperando? ―Le reprocho Leaf juguetonamente con las manos en las caderas.

―Lo siento. ―Se rió Ash. ―Solo quería echar un último vistazo a mi casa antes de irme. Después de todo, no estaré aquí por un tiempo.

―No iras a ponerte melancólico ahora, ¿verdad? Como entrenador, tienes que mantenerte fuerte. ―Le dijo Leaf con un aire de firmeza.

―¡¿De verdad!? Como si tu no fueras a echar de menos tu hogar. ―Interrumpió Rose a su hija. ―Estuviste llorando en mis brazos por tres minutos antes de salir de nuestra casa hace solo unos instantes.

Leaf era casi una copia exacta de su madre. La única diferencia real era que el cabello de Rose era más oscuro y tenía un tono marrón diferente a los ojos de Leaf.

―¡Mamá! ―Chilló Leaf llena de vergüenza, su rostro se puso tan rojo como un tomate y provocó que los demás rieran.

―Entonces ¿Estamos todos listos para separarnos? ―Ash le preguntó al grupo una vez que terminaron de reír.

―Sí. Creo que estoy bien. ―Respondió Leaf.

Sin embargo, Serena no estaba lista. Ella no tenía idea de por dónde empezar para este viaje. Todavía no sabía lo que quería hacer, y estaba a punto de alejarse de todos los que le habían brindado su apoyo hasta ahora. Sabía que, si iba sola, nunca tendría éxito en esto. Ella sabía que su madre tenía miedo de que esto sucediera. Quizás si ella, Ash y Leaf viajaran juntos, podrían apoyarse mutuamente y ella podría encontrar su inspiración en el camino. Sin mencionar que extrañaría a sus amigos, particularmente a Ash, si estuviera sola.

―Ehh… Chicos… ―Habló tímidamente la pelimiel, lo que llamó su atención. ―¿Qué tal si emprendemos este viaje juntos? De esa manera, aún podríamos estar juntos y apoyarnos mutuamente. ―Esperaba que estuvieran de acuerdo y no rechazaran su propuesta.

―¡Eso sería genial Serena! ―Ash exclamó, para el alivio de Serena. Luego, el azabache se volvió hacia Pikachu. ―Oye Pikachu ¿Te parece bien? ¡Podemos tener más amigos y así no estaríamos por nuestra cuenta!

―¡Pikachu! ―Él roedor estuvo de acuerdo. Tanto Serena como Leaf parecían amigables. Decidió que podría tolerarlas allí mientras Ash estuviera cerca.

―¡Oh, es una idea maravillosa! ―Agregó Grace mientras aplaudía. Delia y Rose asintieron en consentimiento.

―¡Leaf! ¿Estás dentro? ―Le preguntó el azabache, volviéndose hacia ella.

Leaf miró nerviosamente el suelo mientras jugaba con sus pies. ―En realidad, por divertido que parezca, realmente quiero hacer este viaje sola. Creo que, si puedo explorar todo Kanto e ir a mi propio ritmo, puedo sacar más provecho de la experiencia.

―Bueno, definitivamente eres mi hija. ―Dijo Rose con una sonrisa. ―Siempre siendo independiente.

―Oh, qué lástima. ―Respondió Ash en un tono decepcionado, pero luego se animó un poco. ―Supongo que solo seremos tú y yo, Serena.

La mencionada asintió con la cabeza. Es cierto no podría viajar con Leaf, pero al menos tendría a Ash con ella. Solamente Ella y Ash. Su amor secreto. De viaje. Juntos. Las mejillas de Serena se pusieron rojas al pensar en todo eso.

―¿Uh, Serena? ¿Estás bien? ―Preguntó en tono inseguro al no recibir respuesta, haciendo que los demás en el grupo se golpearan con su palma. Respuesta típica de un joven inmaduro.

―Bueno, voy a adelantarme y seguir adelante. ―Habló Leaf, lo que atrajo la atención hacia ella.

Le dio a su madre un último abrazo por unos segundos antes de tener un abrazo grupal con Ash y Serena. Sus padres sonrieron ante lo cercanos que eran los chicos.

―Bueno Serena. ¡Será mejor que me mantengas al tanto de cómo está Ash! Si alguna vez te trata mal, solo házmelo saber. ¡Yo me ocuparé de él! ―Leaf dijo juguetonamente con un guiño.

―Ji, ji, no te preocupes, lo haré. ―Rió Serena.

―¡Ni soñarlo! ―Respondió Ash con una sonrisa antes de volverse hacia Serena. ―Vamos a pasarlo bien ¿Cierto?

―¡Absolutamente! ―Concordó con él azabache.

Leaf subió a su bicicleta. ―¡Bueno, los veré a todos después! ¡Cuídense y mantengámonos en contacto!

Con un último gesto de su mano, fue la primera en marcharse. Todos continuaron mirando a Leaf hasta que desapareció en una esquina. Ash luego se volvió hacia Serena.

―Hey. Deberíamos ponernos en marcha también. ―Dijo.

―Sí. ―Respondió Serena. Luego, le dio un último abrazo a su madre. ―Hasta pronto, mamá.

―Hasta pronto, querida. ―Respondió Grace y se inclinó levemente para susurrarle al oído a su hija. ―Sé que descubrirás lo que quieres hacer. Tengo fe en ti.

―Gracias, mamá. ―Respondió Serena agradecida.

―Y buena suerte con Ash también, la necesitas. ―Susurró Grace nuevamente antes de alejarse y mirar a su hija con picardía, lo que causó que Serena se pusiera roja.

Luego, Ash se volvió hacia su madre y le dio un último abrazo. ―Te extrañaré, mamá. ―Dijo.

―Yo también. Asegúrense de mantenerse en contacto con nosotros. ―Respondió Delia mientras se alejaban.

―No te preocupes. Lo haremos. ―Asintió y se volvió hacia Serena. ―Bueno, ¿estás lista?

Serena asintió, y Ash luego dirigió su atención a Pikachu.

―¿Y tú Pikachu? ―Preguntó esta vez.

―¡Pika! ―Confirmó el pequeño roedor.

―Ahora Ash. ―Dijo Grace seriamente, llamando su atención. ―Quiero que veles por Serena por mí. Quiero que te asegures de que se mantenga a salvo. ¿Puedo confiar en ti con eso?

―¡Absolutamente! ¡No la defraudaré, Sra. Gabena! ―Asintió seriamente.

Luego, con un gesto final hacia sus madres y Rose, ambos jovenes se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a alejarse.

―_Aquí vamos._ ―Pensó Serena. ―_Estoy realmente nerviosa justo ahora. Puede que no sepa lo que quiero en este momento, pero pronto lo sabré. Yo puedo hacerlo. Tengo a Ash y Charla conmigo después de todo. ¡Haré que ellos y mi madre estén orgullosos! Y tal vez en el camino..._ ―Serena le echó una rápida mirada a Ash y se sonrojó, pero él azabache estaba demasiado ocupado mirando hacia adelante como para darse cuenta.

Ash también tenía sus propios pensamientos pasando por su mente. _―__Esto es. ¡Me convertiré en el mejor, como nunca nadie lo fue! ¡Pikachu y yo haremos un equipo increíble! ¡Junto con él y Serena, puedo superar cualquier obstáculo! ¡Cuidado mundo!_

Estaba realmente emocionado. Había estado esperando este día mucho tiempo. Ahora iba a mostrarle al mundo de qué estaba hecho. ¡Nada iba a detenerlo ahora! ¡Estaba preparado! ¡Estaba listo! ¡Él estaba decidido! ¡Se sentía poderoso! ¡Estaba…

―¡No te olvides de cambiar tu ya sabes que todos los días, cariño! ―Lo llamó.

Él azabache cayó avergonzado. Ahí se fue toda su emoción.

* * *

Nota del traductor:

¡Y ahí lo tienen! ¡Por favor, dejen un comentario para decirme lo que piensan!

Ahora, por si no fuera lo suficientemente obvio, Rose se basa en Green en Pokémon Adventures, pero no podría usar ese nombre ya que es el apellido de Leaf. Como pudimos ver, Serena y Ash viajaran juntos, lo cual dará paso para el desarrollo de su relación en un futuro. Espero que hayan disfrutado el cap, como bonus, ya me encuentro trabajando en el siguiente, por lo cual tal vez no la actualización sea más pronto de lo esperen.

Ahora, respondiendo a los reviews:

Sclash: ¡Muchas gracias por tu halago! Y definitivamente concuerdo contigo, el traductor es un asco para traducciones de este estilo. Y así es, mi reto personal es poder traducir todas las sagas, ya que pensé "Si yo la disfruto traducida ¿Cómo más seria para los que no pueden solo por el idioma?" y aquí me tienes, por lo cual habrá historia para rato XD. Espero seguirte leyendo y que la historia te siga gustando. Cuídate mucho amigo.

Guest: ¡De verdad muchas gracias por tus palabras! No sabes lo mucho que me alegra que pienses eso. Espero que este cap te haya gustado ¡Cuídate!

Capítulo 4: La Ruta Hacia Ciudad Verde


	4. La Ruta a la Ciudad Verde

El Camino a ser un Maestro Pokémon

Escrito por FanaticLAguy06, traducido por LordRazor con la debida autorización del autor original.

Nota del traductor al final del capítulo.

Disclaimer: Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GameFreak. Todos los derechos reservados.

Capítulo 4: La Ruta a la Ciudad Verde

* * *

Ash, Serena y Pikachu se encontraban caminando por la Ruta 1. Habían pasado aproximadamente dos horas desde que salieron de Pueblo Paleta. La caminata había sido bastante tranquila hasta el momento, con solo pequeñas conversaciones entre Ash y Serena, y el ocasional "¡Pika Pi!" de Pikachu. Todavía no habían visto ningún Pokémon que pudieran intentar capturar. El ritmo casual al que iban, les permitía a cada uno analizar a sus propios pensamientos.

Pikachu estaba especialmente intrigado por su nuevo entrenador. Hasta ahora, el azabache había cumplido su promesa de tratarlo como un amigo. El niño era realmente único para ser un humano. Parecía preocuparse genuinamente por los Pokémon y sus amigos. Pikachu volteó para mirar a su entrenador. Ash y Serena se dieron cuenta y le devolvieron una sonrisa al roedor. Sí, Pikachu podía confiar en que Ash era, verdaderamente, la persona amable que parecía ser. Él era la llave que le permitiría abrirse a los humanos nuevamente. En cuanto a Serena, ciertamente tampoco parecía una mala persona, pero aún era un poco cauteloso con ella.

―¿Cómo van hasta ahora chicos? ―Preguntó el azabache a Serena y Pikachu, sacando al Pokémon de sus pensamientos.

―Hemos estado caminando por un rato, y mis pies comienzan a doler. ¿Podemos tomar un breve descanso? ―Respondió la pelimiel mientras Pikachu asentía con la cabeza.

―Claro. Este campo parece un buen lugar. ―Respondió Ash mientras se detenía y tomaba su mochila. Los otros siguiendo su ejemplo.

Ash se sentó y abrió la cremallera de su mochila, sacando uno de los bocadillos que su madre le había preparado, una barra de granola. Serena también se sentó y liberó a Charla. Esta inmediatamente se acercó a Pikachu y comenzó a conversar con él.

―Entonces, Serena. ―Comenzó el azabache. ―¿Qué te hizo decidir convertirte en Entrenadora? Nunca me lo dijiste. ―Preguntó mientras le daba un mordisco a su barra de granola.

La pelimiel dio un largo suspiro. Sabía que no podía ocultarle la verdad a Ash por siempre, por lo que ahora sería tan buen (o mal) momento, como cualquier otro.

―Ash, hay algo que debo confesar. ―comenzó Serena. ―La realidad es que... realmente no quiero ser una entrenadora como tú. No tengo ningún interés en ganar medallas o ingresar a la Liga Pokémon.

―¿De verdad? ―Respondió Ash con evidente sorpresa, antes de relajarse, tomar otro bocado y continuar. ―Bueno, ese no es ningún problema. Hay muchas personas que no quieren convertirse en entrenadores. Entonces ¿Qué quieres ser? Coordinadora, criadora o talvez...

―Creo que me malinterpretaste, Ash. ―Interrumpió con seriedad Serena, lo que termino llamando la atención de Pikachu y Charmander. ―La realidad es que... ¡No sé lo que quiero hacer con mi vida!

―¿No sabes? ―De acuerdo, el muchacho ahora sí que estaba claramente sorprendido. ―¿Y aun así decidiste embarcarte en un viaje?

―Sí, lo hice. ―Respondió Serena, con un sonrojó de vergüenza adornando su rostro, se empezaba a sentir cada vez más patética.

―Pero… ¿Por qué? ―Se preguntó Ash, no podía entender el motivo por el cual la pelimiel había tomado una decisión tan apresurada.

―Es porque todos ustedes se marchaban este año. Tú, Leaf y Gary. No quería estar sola otra vez. Además, esperaba que, al venir con alguno de ustedes, podría descubrir mi objetivo a lo largo del camino. Debes pensar que soy ridícula. Viniendo sin un objetivo claro. ―Dijo Serena sombríamente mientras ocultaba su rostro con ambas manos, a su parecer, cada pregunta que Ash le hacía solo resaltaba la inmadurez de una decisión como esa.

Sin embargo. Se sorprendió al sentir una mano reconfortante sobre su hombro. Levantó la vista para ver a Ash sonriéndole cálidamente.

―No. Para nada. ―Le respondió Ash consoladoramente. ―Querer estar con tus amigos y encontrar tu objetivo es algo natural. A decir verdad, probablemente habría hecho lo mismo si estuviera en tu lugar.

―¿De verdad? ―Preguntó. ―¿No crees que estoy siendo egoísta o algo así?

―No. ―Respondió Ash, sacudiendo la cabeza. ―Si aún no sabes lo que quieres hacer, está bien. Hay algunas personas que pueden tardar años en descubrir lo que quieren, y eso está bien. Sé que un día descubrirás tu objetivo, y yo me quedaré contigo hasta que lo hagas. Una vez que lo descubras ¡Puedes apostar que estaré allí para apoyarte en cada paso del camino!

Serena miró sorprendida a Ash. Una vez más, había demostrado su amabilidad al no estar enojado o confundido como ella esperaba. Estaba siendo tan comprensivo y solidario como siempre.

―Gracias, Ash. De verdad. ―Respondió Serena agradecida con una bella sonrisa.

―¡No hay problema! ¿Para qué son los amigos? ―Preguntó Ash, levantándole el pulgar.

―Je, je. Claro… Amigos… ―Su sonrisa disminuyo mientras respondía un tanto decepcionada, y con un leve sonrojó.

A Pikachu y Charmander les resbalo una gran gota de sudor por su frente ante la respuesta. Por muy amable que Ash fuera, él era ignorante para esos temas. Como justificación, solo tenía diez años, por lo que era de esperar. Los dos Pokémon aún pensaban que era gracioso que ni siquiera habían conocido a sus entrenadores por mucho tiempo, y ya se habían dado cuenta de lo obvio que era cómo Serena se sentía acerca de Ash.

―¡Ya se! ―Exclamo de repente el muchacho, llamando la atención de todos. ―¡Hagamos una promesa de permanecer juntos hasta el final y siempre cuidarnos entre nosotros! ―Terminó mientras extendía su mano al frente. ―Pikachu, Charla ¿Están dentro?

―¡Charmander! ―Dijo con entusiasmo Charla mientras corría hacia adelante y colocaba su garra sobre la mano de Ash. Pikachu dudó un poco, pero aun así se acercó y colocó su pata sobre la de los demás. Serena casi sintió lágrimas en sus ojos al ver lo comprensivos que eran todos.

―¡Muy bien! ¡Hagámoslo! ―Exclamó con el mismo entusiasmo del azabache mientras ponía su mano sobre todos los demás.

―¡Entonces está decidido! ―Expreso Ash a la vez que todos asentían con una sonrisa.

Sin previo aviso, la escena fue interrumpida por el sonido característico del aleteo sobre sus cabezas. Levantaron la vista y vieron a un pequeño Pokémon pájaro volar sobre ellos y aterrizar alrededor de 15 metros de distancia. Estaba ligeramente regordete y tenía un cuerpo de color marrón y un estómago de color crema. Tenía un pico y garras rosas. Un par de segundos después varias de las mismas criaturas vinieron y aterrizaron junto a él.

―¡Oh! ¡Pidgey! ―Exclamó Ash emocionado mientras él y Serena sacaban sus Pokedex para escanearlo.

―_Pidgey, el pequeño pájaro Pokémon. Pidgey es amable y gentil. Es una buena opción para que los entrenadores principiantes prueben sus habilidades._ ―Dijeron los Pokedex en sus voces robóticas y monótonas.

―¡Impresionante! ¿Qué dices si atrapamos uno, Serena? ―Ash preguntó mientras miraba a Serena.

―No. Está bien. Prefiero verte tratando de atrapar un Pokémon antes de intentarlo. ―Respondió Serena.

―Bueno. Muy bien, entonces. ―Ash se encogió de hombros mientras se volvía hacia el Pidgey de nuevo. Pikachu y Charmander miraron con interés.

Ash sacó su Poké Ball y puso una mirada seria en su rostro. Giró su gorra de la Liga Pokémon hacia atrás. ―¡Poké Ball, ve! ―Gritó mientras la arrojaba hacia adelante.

La Poké Ball se elevó por el aire hacia Pidgey. El Pokémon vio la misma justo antes de que conectara. Ash sonrió cuando la Poké Ball conectó en su objetivo directamente. Luego, el artefacto lanzó un rayo de energía roja que absorbió a Pidgey antes de aterrizar en el suelo. La Poké Ball se sacudió varias veces por unos instantes antes de abrirse y soltar a Pidgey.

―¡Woo, woo! ―Ululó antes de desaparecer dentro de un arbusto.

―¿Pero qué? ―Ash preguntó confundido mientras Serena dejaba escapar un suspiro.

―_Los Pokémon necesitan ser combatidos y debilitados antes de ser capturados._ ―Se escuchó repentinamente el Pokedex del azabache desde su bolsillo.

Ash se golpeó mentalmente por olvidar algo tan básico. Pikachu no pudo evitar reírse de su entrenador por su ingenuidad. Ash lo fulminó con la mirada antes de continuar.

―¡Ja, ja, Pikachu! Estoy seguro de que es gracioso. Veamos cómo luchas tú contra Pidgey. ―Desafió Ash.

―Pika Pi. ―Pikachu sacudió la cabeza mientras continuaba riéndose. Estaba disfrutando demasiado de esto.

―¡Muy bien! ¡Solo observa! ¡Capturaré a Pidgey yo solo! ―Respondió Ash mientras sacaba una manta de su mochila y se dirigía hacia los otros Pidgey.

―Espera, Ash. No creo que sea una buena idea. ―Dijo Serena con cautela, tratando de detenerlo.

―No te preocupes Serena, estaré bien. ―Ash respondió cuando se dio la vuelta y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Serena asintió, pero todavía estaba preocupada mientras veía a Ash volverse hacia los Pidgey.

Cuando Ash se acercó a uno de los Pidgey, este se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, dándole una expresión curiosa. Se preguntaba qué haría este niño humano.

―Hola. ―Dijo Ash en un tono suave para no asustar al Pidgey. Continuaron mirándose el uno al otro, a los ojos, durante unos incomodos quince segundos antes de que Ash hiciera su movimiento.

―¡Eres mío, Pidgey! ―Gritó cuando puso la manta sobre el Pokémon y lo cubrió para mantenerlo en su lugar.

Pidgey comenzó a forcejear violentamente tratando de liberarse, pero Ash se estaba agarrando fuertemente. ―Vamos, Pidgey ¡Deja de moverte! ―Le decía el entrenador mientras una mueca.

Pronto, Ash sintió que algo extraño se acumulaba en la manta. Siguió acumulándose hasta que lo que parecía una gran ráfaga de aire salió de la manta. Levantó al entrenador y la manta del suelo y los arrojó a una corta distancia. Pidgey aparentemente había usado su ataque Tornado. Luego de terminar, el Pidgey se fue volando.

―¡¿Estás bien, Ash?! ―Exclamó con preocupación Serena mientras ella y Charla corrían a ayudar a Ash.

―Uh, sí. ―Respondió un poco aturdido mientras se ponía en pie.

Pikachu ahora se reía histéricamente. No podía creer que el chico pensara que podía enfrentarse a un Pidgey con una manta y hacerlo así. Ash seguro podría darle algunas buenas risas. Le gustaba más cada minuto.

―Viejo, esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba. ―Murmuró Ash. ―Tiene que haber algo que me ayude a debilitarlo.

―Espera un momento, Ash ¿Dónde está tu manta? ―Le pregunto la chica mientras miraba alrededor.

―Oh sí, se me escapó de las manos cuando ese Pidgey usó su ataque en mí. ―Recordó mientras comenzaba a mirar a su alrededor.

Luego vio la manta a poca distancia. Claramente estaba cubriendo algo. Fuera lo que fuera, parecía tener el mismo tamaño y forma que un Pidgey, pero algo le decía a Ash que no era uno de estos. El azabache caminó lentamente hacia la manta y la levantó con cuidado, cuando descubrió lo que había debajo, jadeó.

Tal como Ash esperaba, no era un Pidgey. Era algo mucho peor, un Spearow. Y a juzgar por su expresión, el Spearow claramente no estaba feliz. Viejo, de verdad lo había estropeado.

―Uh, hola, Spearow. ―Comenzó con cuidado Ash. ―Lo lamento por eso. Estoy seguro de que no fue muy agradable que esa manta te cayera así e interrumpiera lo que sea que estuvieras haciendo. Fue un accidente. ¿Estamos bien ahora? ―Ash hablo tan calmadamente como pudo, en un intento de calmar al Pokémon frente a él.

Serena sacó su Pokedex y escaneó el Spearow. ―_Spearow, el pequeño pájaro Pokémon. A diferencia del gentil Pidgey, Spearow es muy agresivo y posee un temperamento feroz._ ―Dijo el Pokedex.

Serena dio un pequeño respingo ante la información, y tan calmada como pudo se dirigió al entrenador. ―Por favor ten cuidado Ash. ―Le dijo tan delicadamente como pudo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que se escuchara.

Pikachu había dejado de reír, y ahora miraba la escena con preocupación. Sabía el tipo de peligro en el que se encontraba Ash en este momento.

El azabache comenzó a retroceder muy lentamente, tratando de no hacer movimientos bruscos. Sin embargo, Spearow mantenía su expresión furiosa y no apartaba los ojos de Ash.

―_Solo sigue retrocediendo lentamente_. ―Pensó Ash para sí mismo.

Luego, para su desgracia, puso su pie derecho sobre una gran roca que lo hizo tropezar hacia atrás y caer de espaldas. La caída de Ash pareció ser todo lo que Spearow necesitaba para explotar tal cual bomba de tiempo. Dio un grito, alzó el vuelo e inmediatamente comenzó a atacar a Ash.

―¡Woah! ―Exclamó Ash mientras se cubría con la manta para tratar de protegerse de Spearow. Cuando este alcanzo a Ash comenzó a picotearle sin piedad.

―¡Ouch! ¡Oye! ¡Basta, Spearow! ―Gritaba por debajo de la manta, haciendo una mueca por el dolor.

―¡Oh, no! ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo! ―Jadeó la pelimiel. Ash la había ayudado en el pasado. ¡Era hora de que ella lo ayudara! Luego se volvió hacia Charmander. ―¡Charla, usa Brasas en Spearow!

Sin pensarlo Charla abrió la boca y disparó varias brasas ardientes directamente hacia Spearow. Spearow soltó un gritó de dolor antes de dirigir su atención hacia Serena y Charla.

―¡Spearow! ―Chilló mientras cargaba hacia Serena y Charla en su lugar.

―¡No! ―Gritó el azabache antes de quitarse la manta y comenzar a correr tan rápido como pudo hacia ellos.

Serena y Charla se quedaron congeladas por el miedo. Serena no tuvo tiempo suficiente para comandar un ataque y que Charla obedeciera antes de que Spearow los alcanzara.

―¡Ahhh! ―Gritó la pelimiel mientras se agachaba y cubría su cuerpo lo mejor que podía con sus brazos para prepararse para el ataque.

―¡Pikachuuuuu!

Levantó la vista a tiempo para ver a Pikachu saltar sobre ella y conectar un Impactrueno directo en Spearow. Spearow volvió a chillar cuando sintió la electricidad recorrer su cuerpo antes de caer al suelo, claramente exhausto.

Serena dio un gran suspiro de alivio. ―Gracias, Pikachu.

―¿Estás bien, Serena? ―Pregunto el azabache preocupado cuando la alcanzó.

―Sí, estoy bien, pero ¿Y tú, Ash? ¡Has sufrido muchos ataques de ese Spearow y estás sangrando! ―Serena jadeó una vez que vio las gotas de sangre provenientes de los rasguños en Ash.

―Estaré bien. ―Respondió Ash. ―No es nada que un par de vendajes no arreglen. Estoy más preocupado por ti. Cuando vi que Spearow te atacaba, me asusté mucho de pensar que te lastimarías. Si algo te pasara mientras este cerca, no sé qué lo que haría.

Serena sintió un gran afecto por las palabras de Ash. Ni siquiera le importaban sus propias heridas porque ella estaba a salvo.

―Estoy bien, Ash. Gracias. ―Sonrió. ―¿Por qué no te limpiamos antes de continuar? Conseguiré el botiquín de primeros auxilios que empacó mi madre.

―De acuerdo. Gracias. ―Asintió antes de volverse hacia Pikachu. ―¡Estuviste increíble Pikachu! Gracias por ayudar a Serena.

―¡Pika Pi! ―Exclamo el roedor mientras sonreía y asentía con la cabeza.

―¡Speaaarooow! ¡Speaaarooow! ¡Speaaarooow!

Los repentinos gritos del Spearow atrajeron la atención de todos. Gritaba continuamente a todos los árboles alrededor del campo. El grupo se congeló. Solo había una cosa que eso podría significar.

―¡Oh, no! ¡Está pidiendo ayuda! ―Exclamó el azabache.

Efectivamente, después de unos pocos segundos una gran bandada de Spearow salió de los árboles y comenzó a dirigirse directamente hacia el grupo.

―¡Salgamos aquí! ¡Debemos huir! ―Gritó el entrenador mientras agarraba su mochila.

Serena rápidamente agarró sus cosas. Entonces ella, Ash, Pikachu y Charla salieron corriendo tan rápido como pudieron.

―¡Esto es simplemente genial! ―Empezó Ash con notorio sarcasmo mientras continuaban corriendo. ―¡Solo hemos sido entrenadores durante unas horas y ya nos estamos metiendo en problemas!

―¡Sigamos corriendo! ¡Tal vez podamos dejarlos atrás! ―Le respondió la pelimiel esperanzada.

Ash volteo su mirada hacia atrás. No contaba con eso. Los Spearow los estaban alcanzando bastante rápido. Mientas corrían, pasaban al lado de varios Pokémon. Todos ellos detenían lo que estaban haciendo para observar la escena con interés.

―¡Quizás haya alguna forma de perderlos! ¡Debe haber algún lugar para ocultarnos! ―Mencionó desesperadamente mientras miraban a su alrededor. Sin éxito alguno. Estaban en un campo completamente abierto.

―¡Ash! ¡Casi están sobre nosotros! ―Gritó Serena.

Ash se dio la vuelta otra vez, y efectivamente, los Spearow estaban justo detrás de ellos. Ash trataba de pensar en algo rápidamente. Sabía que luchar no era opción. No había forma de que solo dos Pokémon pudieran enfrentarse a los casi cien enojados Spearow que los perseguían.

Pikachu y Charla corrían unos metros detrás de Ash y Serena, así que fueron los primeros en ser alcanzados. Tan pronto como sucedió los Spearow comenzaron a picotear salvajemente a ambos Pokémon mientras estos empezaban a gritar por el dolor.

―¡Oh no! ¡Regresa Charla! ―Serena rápidamente tomó su Poké Ball para regresar a Charla.

Ash sabía que Pikachu odiaba las Poké Ball, por lo que meterlo en la suya no era opción. Solo le quedaba una alternativa.

―¡Sigue corriendo Serena! ―Gritó antes de dar media vuelta y correr hacia su angustiado Pokémon abriéndose camino a través de los furiosos Spearow. ―¡Voy en camino Pikachu!

―¡Cha! ¡Cha! ― Gritaba el roedor mientras continuaba siendo atacado.

―¡Aquí estoy! ―Dijo cuando alcanzó a Pikachu y lo recogió en sus brazos. Antes de luchar contra algunos de los Spearow que también comenzaban a atacarlo mientras alcanzaba nuevamente a Serena y continuaban con su escape.

No paso mucho tiempo más antes de que ambos entrenadores comenzaran a cansarse. Ninguno sabia cuánto tiempo más podrían continuar. Los Spearow, por su parte, todavía parecían entusiasmados y listos para perseguirlos durante mucho tiempo. Para empeorar las cosas, llegaron a un callejón sin salida en medio de un acantilado. Estaban atrapados.

―¡¿Que hacemos ahora?! ―Exclamó la pelimiel mientras miraba con pánico, esperando que el azabache al menos tuviera una idea.

Ash miró por debajo del acantilado y vio un río debajo a lo que pensó serian 20 metros. Era una posibilidad remota, pero no tenían otra opción. Ash giró su gorra antes de reforzar el agarre que tenía con su brazo alrededor de Pikachu.

―Debemos saltar. ―Fue todo lo que dijo.

―¡¿Qué cosa?! ―Preguntó aún más fuerte y con mayor incredulidad Serena.

―¡Es nuestra única opción! ¡Solo agárrate fuerte! ―Ash respondió mientras envolvía su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Serena sin darle a la chica tiempo de reprocharle.

Ash se aseguró de sostener firmemente a Serena con su brazo derecho. ―¡Vamos! ―Fue todo lo que dijo antes de impulsarse hacia el rio.

Los Spearow observaron momentáneamente confundidos, pero por su naturaleza no los iban a dejar escapar tan fácilmente. Decidieron esperar y usar sus agudos ojos para ver si los humanos resurgirían. Luego continuarían su búsqueda.

El grito prolongado de Serena fue todo lo que se escuchó antes de un sonoro ¡Splash! Cuando cayeron al agua. Los tres aterrizaron con bastante fuerza, pero no fue demasiado doloroso. Ash soltó a Serena y comenzó a nadar lo mejor que pudo a pesar de sus heridas y de tener a Pikachu en un brazo. Serena siguió su ejemplo. Pasaron junto a varios Pokémon acuáticos mientras continuaban nadando hacia la superficie, pero sus ropas se enredaron en un objeto inesperado, una línea de algún tipo.

* * *

Una joven se encontraba pescando junto a un río cerca de la Ruta 1. Su día había sido bastante tranquilo hasta el momento. Su expresión no hacía más que resaltar el hecho de que estaba bastante aburrida. Su nombre, Misty Waterflower, de diez años de edad. Su cabello corto era de color rojizo, casi naranja, el cual estaba atado en una cola de caballo lateral. Sus ojos eran de un bello color azul claro, en los cuales se reflejaban la caña de pescar frente a ella. Llevaba puesta una camiseta sin mangas amarilla, la cual dejaba expuesto su ombligo, un jean azul corto hasta por debajo de sus muslos el cual dejaba apreciar sus piernas, unos tirantes rojos que se sujetaban de este último, los cuales cubrían parte de su camisa. Por último, llevaba puestos unos tenis deportivos rojos. Provenía de Ciudad Celeste, pero actualmente no vivía allí debido a problemas familiares. En cambio, viajaba sola con la esperanza de demostrar su valía a su familia.

La joven dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro. ―_Ugh, esto es lo peor. Desearía poder atrapar algo_. ―Pensaba para sí mientras agitaba sus pies despreocupadamente sobre la roca en la que estaba sentada.

Como si su plegaria hubiera sido escuchada, justo en ese momento sintió un fuerte tirón en su caña de pescar. ―¡Wow! ―Tuvo que reaccionar rápidamente y sostener su caña antes de que fuera arrastrada. Pasaron unos segundos en los que tuvo que forcejear con la caña.

―¡Debo haber ganado el premio gordo! ―Exclamó mientras tiraba con todas sus fuerzas y lograba sacar el anzuelo.

Para su sorpresa, no fue un Pokémon el que salió del agua, sino dos jóvenes.

―Aww, solo son niños. ―Murmuró mientras recogía despreocupadamente su línea. Sin embargo, dejo todo de lado cuando vio a un Pikachu en los brazos del niño. Ella corrió hacia ellos. ―¡Oh, y un Pokémon! ¿Estás bien?

―Sí… Estamos bien… Gracias… ―Respondió Ash a la chica, tratando de ingresar la mayor cantidad de aire posible a sus pulmones.

Para su sorpresa, una bofetada en la mejilla cortesía de la extraña fue todo lo que recibió en respuesta. El azabache se llevó una mano a su enrojecida mejilla mientras volteaba con incredulidad hacia la pelirroja. ¿Y eso por qué había sido?

―¡Tú no! ¡El Pokémon! ¡Mira lo que le has hecho! ―Le recriminó al azabache mientras lo apuntaba. ―¡¿Cómo pudieron lastimarlo tanto?! ―No importaba quienes eran, Misty no podía soportar que alguien lastimara de esa manera a un Pokémon inocente.

―¡No le hicimos esto! ―Respondió Ash a la defensiva. ¿Y quién era está loca primero que todo?

La cara de Serena se puso roja, pero esta vez de ira. Esta chica de verdad tenía agallas. Estaba bien que esta chica se preocupara por Pikachu, pero no sería malo si también se preocupara por su bienestar y el de Ash, y no solo eso, los estaba acusando de lastimar a Pikachu. ¿Y por qué tenía que abofetear a Ash en primer lugar? Si no estuviera tan cansada, probablemente ya le habría dado una lección a esta chica.

―Si no es así. ―Comenzó apresuradamente. ―¡¿Cómo puedes dejar que se lastime de esa forma?! ―Gritó nuevamente.

Ash sintió que no tenía ni tiempo ni necesidad de explicarse a esta chica que no había hecho nada más que gritarles hasta ahora. Estaba irritado y solo quería alejarse.

―Eso no importa en este momento. Lo que importa es llevar mi Pikachu a un lugar seguro. ¿Sabes dónde puedo llevarlo? ―Le preguntó el azabache tan calmado como pudo.

―¡Humph! Bueno, estás de suerte. Hay un Centro Pokémon en la Ciudad Verde a pocos kilómetros de aquí. Puedes curar a tu Pikachu allí. ―Les respondió señalando el camino a la ciudad.

―Gracias. ―Fue todo lo que le respondió el entrenador.

Estaban a punto de irse, pero algo llamó su atención por el rabillo del ojo. Era una bicicleta.

―¡Perfecto, usemos esta bicicleta Serena! ―La llamo el azabache mientras ponía a Pikachu en la canasta.

―_¡¿Pero qué?!_ ―Pensó para si Misty. ―¡No puedes usarla! ¡Es mi bicicleta!

―¡Spearow!

En el momento que escucharon el chillido todos se detuvieron. Misty volteo confundida para ver como una parvada de Pokémon se dirigía hacia ellos mientras la incredulidad se apoderaba de Ash y Serena. ¡Estos Spearow todavía los perseguían!

―¡Viejo, estos tipos sí que son persistentes! ―Exclamó el azabache con una mezcla entre frustración e ira. ―¡Vámonos!

No dudo más y se montó en ella. Afortunadamente, la bicicleta tenía un par de estribos(1) en su rueda trasera para que Serena también pudiera ir. La pelimiel se subió en ellos y agarró con fuerza los hombros de Ash para mantener el equilibrio. No sentía remordimiento en "pedir prestada" la bicicleta de esta chica por la forma en que los había tratado. Segundos después ya se encontraban de camino a la ciudad.

―¡¿Hey, a donde crees que vas?! ―Le grito la pelirroja mientras se alejaban rápidamente.

―¡La devolveremos algún día! ―Le respondió sin voltear a verla.

―¡Ugh! ―Apretó sus puños con furia cuando desaparecieron de la vista ¡¿Cómo se atrevían a tomar su bicicleta sin su permiso?! Ya se aseguraría de encontrarse con esos dos nuevamente, y por su bien su bicicleta aún estaría en buenas condiciones.

Mientras Misty observaba a los Spearow volar sobre su cabeza, se percató de unas nubes negras que se arremolinaban sobre el área. ―_Genial lo que faltaba, una tormenta._ ―Ahora tendría que buscar refugio rápidamente. Sin embargo, antes de eso volteó, a ver por donde se habían ido esos niños. En el fondo, esperaba que esos dos pudieran llegar a la ciudad con seguridad.

* * *

Ash estaba pedaleando a todo lo que podía por el camino. Aun así, después de huir de los Spearow durante tanto tiempo, su cuerpo empezaba a resentir el agotamiento.

―No te preocupes, Pikachu. Estaremos en la ciudad en poco tiempo. ¡Entonces podremos curarte a ti y al Charmander de Serena!

―Pika… ―Asintió débilmente el roedor, segundos antes de que pequeñas gotas de agua empezaran a caer sobre su cara. La lluvia había comenzado.

―¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ―Exclamó mientras trataba de pedalear con más rapidez y la lluvia empezaba a caer con más fuerza.

Ahora que estaba lloviendo, para Serena se estaba volviendo muy difícil permanecer en los estribos. El agua los estaba volviendo resbaladizos, lo que no la ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio. Tratando de evitar caer les dio un apretón mortal a los hombros de Ash. Este hizo una mueca por el dolor, pero no le importó. Tenían que llegar como fuera a la ciudad.

―¡Ash! ―Lo llamo desesperada. ―¡Estoy perdiendo el equilibrio!

―¡Solo aguanta un poco más Serena! ―Trataba de animarla, pero el hecho de que Serena se moviera no lo ayudaba a mantener el ritmo ―¡No puedes caer! ―Le respondió mientras la volteaba a ver.

Desafortunadamente para ellos, debido a que el azabache se había volteado, no vio el desnivel en el camino justo frente a ellos. Cayeron directamente desde la cornisa que se encontraba a dos metros y medio del suelo.

La bicicleta aterrizó con fuerza, rebotando aterrizó a poca distancia. El impacto causó que todos volaran del vehículo y cayeran al suelo pesadamente, los jadeos de dolor de todos eran ahogados por el sonido de las gotas al chocar con el suelo.

Ash estuvo aturdido por unos segundos, pero pronto se acercó y vio a Serena y Pikachu a unos metros de distancia sobre sus espaldas. Ambos tenían sus ojos cerrados y mostraban lesiones por sus cuerpos.

―No… Serena… Pikachu… Esto no puede... Suceder… ―Decía débilmente mientras trataba de ponerse en pie.

La gran caída que tuvieron fue todo lo que los Spearow necesitaron para alcanzarlos. Se cernían en el aire sobre ellos y chillaban mientras los truenos se escuchaban sobre de ellos.

―_Ya he tenido suficiente._ ―Fue el único pensamiento de Ash, estaba agotado, sediento, tuvieron que exponerse a muchos peligros, y ahora sus amigos resultaron lastimados todo por una tonta decisión suya. ―_Le prometí a Grace que cuidaría de Serena, y también prometí proteger a Pikachu… Y hasta ahora en fallado en todo, pero aún existe algo que puedo hacer para asegurar su escape._

―Serena, escúchame. ―El tono con el que la llamó ayudo a la pelimiel a terminar de recobrar sus sentidos. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y se asombró con la determinación que emanaban los ojos de Ash.

―¡Quiero que tomes a Pikachu y corras! ¡No te detengas hasta que llegues a Ciudad Verde! ¡Voy a detener a los Spearow! ―Exclamó con todas sus fuerzas mientras terminaba de ponerse en pie, y se dirigía al lugar donde estaba Pikachu.

La boca de la pelimiel dejo escapar un jadeo de sorpresa. ―¡¿Estás loco Ash?! ¡Esos Spearow podrían matarte! Además…

―¡No me importa! ―Le interrumpió. ―¡Ustedes son realmente importantes para mí, y no hay forma de que deje que ninguno de ustedes se lastime por mi culpa! ―Le respondió con firmeza antes de volverse hacia Pikachu.

―Pikachu. Lamento haberte fallado como entrenador. ―Comenzó a dirigirse con un dejo de tristeza al roedor. ―Juré mantenerte a salvo del peligro, y ni siquiera pude cumplir esa promesa por un día. Entenderé si nunca quieres volver a saber de mí. Aun así, necesito que hagas una última cosa por mí. Continuó Ash mientras sacaba un dispositivo prohibido. ―Necesito que entres en tu Poké Ball.

―Chuuuu... ―Pikachu solamente sacudió la cabeza débilmente.

―Sé que tienes miedo, pero si entras en la Poké Ball y vas con Serena, sé que ustedes dos estarán a salvo, y eso es lo suficientemente bueno para mí. ―Terminó el azabache mientras colocaba la Poké Ball junto a Pikachu.

Ash luego se dio la vuelta y lentamente se acercó a la bandada de Spearow, haciendo una mueca por la cantidad de dolor que sentía.

―¡No Ash! ―Escuchó a Serena gritar detrás de él, pero lo ignoró.

Ash luego se detuvo a poca distancia de los Spearow y extendió los ambos brazos de forma desafiante. No había forma de que los dejara ir más lejos.

―¡Spearow! ¿Saben quién soy? Soy Ash Ketchum de la Pueblo Paleta. Estoy destinado a ser el mejor entrenador de Pokémon del mundo. ¡No puedo ser derrotado por alguien como ustedes!

Ash luego volteo su mirada hacia Serena y Pikachu. ―¡Continúen, ustedes necesitan salir de aquí, dense prisa! ―Al ver que no se movían, entonces les gritó a todo pulmón ―¡Ahora! ―Antes de darse la vuelta para enfrentar a los Spearow nuevamente.

―¡Voy a capturar y derrotar a cada uno de ustedes! ¿Me oyen? ―Los siguió retando mientras seguían sobre ellos.

Pikachu levantó la cabeza del suelo y miró a Ash con asombro. Nunca antes había tenido un entrenador como Ash. Era definitivamente el tipo de entrenador que Pikachu estaba buscando. Había demostrado que arriesgaría su propia vida por él, y eso realmente lo conmovió. Fue entonces cuando Pikachu decidió que permanecería al lado de Ash hasta el final.

―¡Vengan por mí! ―Los reto mientras los relámpagos destellaban a su alrededor.

Varios de los Spearow lanzaron un fuerte chillido y se lanzaron directamente hacia Ash.

Serena se quedó quieta mientras miraba impotente. Ash le había dicho que mientras ella y Pikachu estuvieran a salvo, él estaría bien. Sin embargo, eso no estaba bien para Serena. Ash siempre había estado allí para ayudarla en el pasado. ¡De ninguna manera en la Tierra iba a abandonar a Ash así! ¡Ella no lo haría! Estaba harta de ser la damisela en apuros. Podría estar lloviendo, podría estar herida y Charla estaría demasiado débil para luchar ¡Pero eso no significaba que no podría hacer nada!

―¡Ash! ―Gritó mientras corría hacia él tan rápido como podía.

Los Spearow continuaron descendiendo. Al azabache no le importaba. Seguía en pie desafiante con los brazos extendidos. Serena continuó corriendo hacia él. Estaba decidida a ayudar a quien le gustaba incluso si se ponía en peligro. Para su sorpresa, vio a una pequeña criatura pasar corriendo justo a su lado.

―¡Pika pika pika!

Pikachu continuó corriendo hacia adelante. Subió por la espalda de Ash y luego sobre su hombro. Este ultimo ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de mostrar su sorpresa antes de que Pikachu saltara de su hombro hacia el aire cerca de los Spearow. Justo en ese instante, un rayo golpeó a Pikachu, recargando al pequeño roedor. Ambos jóvenes observaron con asombro justo de que todo se pusiera blanco para ellos.

―¡PIKACHUUUUUU! ―Exclamó el roedor mientras lanzaba un ataque Rayo supercargado, golpeando a toda la parvada de Spearow gracias a la lluvia y mandando a volar a Ash y Serena varios metros hacia atrás debido a la fuerza del impacto.

* * *

―Uhhh... ―Gimió Ash mientras habría lentamente sus ojos, ponía una mano sobre su mirada para tapar la luz.

―_¿Qué sucedió?_ ―Después de unos segundos, se dio cuenta de que había estado fuera por un tiempo, ya que no había rastro de la tormenta, y todo estaba siendo bañado por la luz del sol. Los Spearow tampoco se veían por ninguna parte. Se permitió dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio, el cual al instante fue remplazado por un grito ahogado al recordar a Serena y Pikachu. Empujándose del suelo con ambas manos, y mirando a su alrededor, los vio a ambos acostados boca arriba a poca distancia de él.

―¡Serena! ¡Pikachu! ―Exclamó mientras se arrastraba hacia ellos y comenzaba a sacudirlos suavemente. ―¿Están bien chicos?

Al sentir que era suavemente movido, Pikachu fue el primero en recuperar la conciencia. ―Chuu… ―Fue todo lo que respondió agotado.

―Hola amigo. ―El azabache le dio una pequeña sonrisa, aliviado de ver a Pikachu despertar. ―Ese fue un ataque increíblemente sorprendente. ¿Estás bien? ―Le preguntó.

Pikachu asintió débilmente con la cabeza. Iba a lograrlo, pero aún necesitaba atención médica lo más rápido posible.

―Ash…

Ash se giró al escuchar la voz y vio a la pelimiel sentarse lentamente. ―Serena, ¿estás bien? ―Le inquirió el entrenador mientras levantaba suavemente a Pikachu y se acercaba aún más a ella.

―Sí… E-estoy… ―Trató de responder débilmente, sin embargo, unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

―¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás lastimada? ―Preguntó Ash, no entendiendo el porqué de esa reacción de Serena.

―E-eres tú… ―Dijo entre lágrimas. ―¡Estabas siendo tan imprudente! ―Le recriminó, sin poderlo mirar. ―¡Esos Spearow pudieron haberte matado!

―Lo sé. Respondió suavemente mientras bajaba la cabeza. ―Pero mientras tú y Pikachu estuvieran a salvo, eso era suficien...

―¡No, no lo era! ―Le gritó interrumpiéndolo mientras sacudía la cabeza, el azabache se asustó un poco al escucharla de esa manera. ―¡Cuando acordamos viajar juntos, dijimos que nos cuidaríamos el uno al otro! ¡No solo que nos cuidarías a nosotros!

―Serena... ―Fue todo lo que salió de sus labios. No sabía que decir. No le gustaba ver a Serena de esa forma.

―Es genial que te preocupes tanto por nosotros, Ash. Esa es la clase de persona que eres. ―Continuó Serena, tratando de secarse las lágrimas ―Pero no olvides que también nos preocupamos mucho por ti. Yo, Pikachu, Charla, todos lo hacemos.

―L-lo siento. ―Fue lo único que dijo en voz baja.

Serena terminó de secar sus lágrimas antes de dirigirse nuevamente al entrenador, una tierna mirada se plasmó en su delicado rostro mientras tomaba la mano libre del azabache entre las suyas. ―No tienes que hacer esto tú solo. Recuérdalo, todos estamos aquí para ti. ¿Ya olvidaste la promesa que hicimos antes? Estamos juntos en esto hasta el final. ―Terminó mientras una delicada pero bella sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

El azabache solo pudo observar detenidamente a la chica frente a él, su normalmente bien peinado cabello se encontraba desarreglado, se podían observar raspones por todo su cuerpo, y, aun así, le estaba regalando una bella sonrisa mientras le recordaba el lazo que los unía. Un pequeño movimiento en su brazo lo hizo dirigir su mirada hacia este, y pudo ver a Pikachu asintiendo con la cabeza lentamente, dando énfasis a lo anteriormente dicho por la joven. ―_Tienen razón._ ―Pensó para si mientras les regalaba a ambos una sonrisa antes de hablar. ―Lo prometo. Cualquier cosa que nos pase, la superaremos juntos. Nadie se quedará atrás.

La sonrisa de la chica se amplió al escuchar al azabache. ―Gracias, Ash. ―Le respondió la pelimiel genuinamente. Después de unos segundos, cayo en cuenta de algo… Le estaba sosteniendo la mano al azabache… Y no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que estuvieron tan cerca el uno del otro… Sintió que un gran sonrojo se iba formando en su rostro mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a arder, rápidamente soltó al azabache y se alejó a una velocidad casi ridícula. ―D-de t-todos modos, deberíamos seguir adelante y llegar a la ciudad. Aún debemos llevar a Pikachu y Charla al Centro Pokémon. ―Terminó apresuradamente mientras trataba de recuperar la calma. ―_¡No puedo creer lo cerca que estábamos!_

Sin embargo, si Serena hubiera prestado más atención, también habría visto que las mejillas de Ash se habían puesto ligeramente rojas. Mientras comenzaba a ponerse en pie y el azabache seguía su ejemplo, algo llamó su atención cuando volteo hacia el cielo.

―Ash… ¿Qué es eso? ―Serena preguntó mientras sus ojos se ensanchaban ante la silueta de un enorme Pokémon volando sobre ellos. Parecía brillar bajo los siete colores del arco iris, y aun de lejos su majestuosidad los dejaba sin aliento.

―Wooow… ―Murmuró quedamente el azabache mientras Pikachu también miraba con asombro a semejante ser.

―_No hay datos. Todavía existen Pokémon cuyos datos son desconocidos._ ―Se escucho de repente la robótica voz del Pokedex de Ash.

Todos continuaron observando al gran Pokémon mientras continuaba su camino. No supieron cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que desapareció en el horizonte.

Los jóvenes se miraron y sonrieron. No podían creer que acababan de ver un Pokémon desconocido ¡Y en su primer día! Pronto comenzaron a recorrer el camino hacia Ciudad Verde y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la pudieran ver a lo lejos. Estarían allí en un momento. De repente Ash sintió una pequeña lamida en su mejilla. Volteó hacia abajo y descubrió que Pikachu había sido el responsable. El corazón de Ash se alegró considerablemente ante el afectuoso gesto del roedor. Se había ganado su confianza.

Mientras continuaban su camino hacia Ciudad Verde, un hecho era claro para los jóvenes. Tenían un largo camino por delante. Su primer día como entrenadores les demostró que su camino estaría lleno de muchos peligros, pero también muchos momentos inolvidables. Conocerían maravillosas personas y Pokémon por igual. Sin embargo, sin importar lo que sucediera, estaba claro que mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro y a sus Pokémon, no había ningún obstáculo que no pudieran superar.

* * *

Por favor, deje un comentario y dígame qué le pareció el capítulo. Hubo algunos momentos de diversión en este capítulo y otros no tanto. Además, la relación de Ash y Serena ha crecido un poco. Si bien fue un poco más fuerte debido al incidente de Spearow. ¡Estén atentos para el próximo capítulo!

Nota del Traductor:

¿Qué tal han estado? Sinceramente espero que bien, lamento que hayan pasado casi dos meses desde el ultimo cap, originalmente estaba previsto para marzo. Como todos sabemos, existe una pandemia que ha afectado a todo el mundo, y como encargado del área de redes de la empresa a la que trabajo, el mantenimiento del teletrabajo consumió casi por completo mi tiempo, aun estando en cuarentena. Espero de todo corazón que se encuentren con salud, tomando las medidas necesarias, en compañía de sus familias y con alimento suficiente. Por favor cuídense mucho, y esperemos que esto pase pronto. Hasta la próxima.

Respondiendo a los reviews:

Wokeland: Gracias por tu opinión amigo, pero por respeto al autor y la confianza que me brindó no puedo alterar de ninguna forma la historia. La única excepción, es cuando algún dialogo o escena escrita no posee una traducción literal a español. Y debo investigar la manera en la cual pueda traducirla correctamente sin que esta pierda la esencia original. Normalmente cuando esto sucede cambio una o dos frases, pero eso es todo. Como mencione antes, no afecta la esencia original de la escena, y conserva el mismo sentido. En cuanto a cambiar, por ejemplo, que Pokémon es atrapado por X personaje, o incluso el cuándo, eso no lo afectare. Tampoco que personaje X se enamore de personaje Y en la historia original, y yo haga que se enamore del personaje A, eso no pasará. Aun así, gracias nuevamente por tu opinión.

Capítulo 5: ¡Emergencia Pokémon!


End file.
